


The Spade Duchess

by TamCatG13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage/Prisoner, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Magic/Premonitions, Pillaging & Plundering, Pirates of the Caribbean Elements, Romance, Sea Battle, scarred hero, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13
Summary: After a failed marriage; Elizabeth Keen is kidnapped by Pirates when they ravish the town, and finds herself on a swashbuckling romantic adventure with the ruthless Captain Raymond Reddington and his crew. As a prisoner on his ship; "The Spade Duchess"; she falls in love with to her mysterious captor, and is drawn to discovering more about his dark past. As she begins to peel the layers off his cold, black heart; he soon realizes that he will never be able to set his lovely young prisoner free. Together they sail the Caribbean under his black sails while being hunted down by her cruel ex-husband, Commodore Thomas Keen, who is hell bent on getting her back, and imprisoning her new lover and partner in crime.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ker-Clink" "CHEERS!" The sounds of pewter goblets, and the smells of reveling feasts and music fill the air of the great dining hall; packed with townspeople, weary travelers, and drunken sailors pinching the bottoms of juicy wenches mingling with the guests of the Red Raven Inn. Not a care there to be had. In the rowdiness and debaucheries of those revelers; they have no idea of what is about to befall them. No one except Naomi Hyland, the Innkeeper and owner of the Red Raven. She is tending the bar tonight. She is a strong, fit woman who looks like she could handle herself if a fight were to break out there, which sometimes it had.

Naomi is a mysterious woman in her late forties, still quite beautiful with her long black hair and pure white skin. Nobody knows where she came from, but many suspect she hides a past, a dark past. She came into town about ten years ago, and bought the abandoned Inn for two Doubloons. Some say she has "The Sight", others say she's a witch, either way she can sense a "shift", a change in the winds, especially tonight. 

"Something just doesn't feel right, tonight." she says quietly to one of her guests, as she scours the room uneasily.

The guest with whom she is conversing with is a young woman. A beautiful woman of rather high standing; Elizabeth rests her head on the bar and stares at the row of liquor bottles contemplating one of each; even though she doesn't drink. Her eyes filled with tears; she looks up at her friend, and tells her about Thomas. 

Thomas Keen is a Commodore in Britain's Royal Navy, and as of today, her Ex-husband. Her and Tom were not wed for long, but in the short two years that they were married he had treated her badly, and had had two affairs with members of her father's housekeeping staff. She has suspected a third with her best friend, Ellie, that he adamantly denies; but it doesn't matter now. He's gone. " It will be a cold day in hell if I ever see that bastard again."

"Honey, I know exactly how you feel." Naomi said, trying to console her. " I was married once; to a magnificent man who really made me feel like I was the center of his universe."

"What happened?" Elizabeth whimpered, trying to dry her eyes.

"He was in the Royal Navy too. Hardworking, upstanding, and incredibly handsome. He was so close to making Admiral, but one day he just walked away...from everything. He went AWOL and disappeared. He gave me a long kiss that one foggy morning, before he left for duty, but he never arrived there, and I never saw or heard from him again. He became a ghost. His superiors came to our small cottage in Yorkshire and threatened to arrest me, and send me to the gallows for aiding and abetting my husband. He was now a Wanted Man for Desertion, Grand Larson and Committing Treason Against the Crown. Apparently he had Commandeered one of the Navy's smaller ships, and disappeared into the fog. I decided it wasn't safe for me there. So, I fled England as well, and changed my name. I also became a ghost myself, and stowing away on trade ships from the East Indies until I found myself here. Raymond had left some money behind before he left, two gold Doubloons. I don't know where he got them, and I used it to buy this Inn. I've been here ever since." 

"What happened to him?" Elizabeth asked. Her tears had dried, and she totally drawn in by Naomi's story. 

She shook her head, seeming to stare off beyond the walls of the Inn, out to Sea. "I don't know." With a sigh. "They found his uniform washed up upon the rocks near Looe Bay in West Sussex. They said he died at sea during a storm, but I don't believe that. He was too skilled of a seaman to be taken like that. He always wore an embossed silver medallion of St. Brendan on a chain, around his neck, that his mother gave him when he joined the Navy. He NEVER took it off. No, I believe he's still out there...somewhere. I can sense it. I had a vision. He is coming, but not for me...for YOU."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's becoming very late, I must be getting back to the Manor." Confused and a bit shaken by the Innkeeper's words; Elizabeth decides to walk home instead of taking her father's carriage. It's been a long day, and she needs to be a alone for a bit, to collect her thoughts... about Tom, the divorce, and about this mysterious man that Madam Hyland spoke of. The one she only referred to as Raymond. "Who is he?...And why is he coming for me?" She utters silently to herself, as she walks alone in the moonlight.

She passes the old oak tree near the top of the hill. She always hates passing that tree, but it is on her way home, and she can't avoid it. "Dead Man's Oak", the townsfolk deem it. A large, strong limb hangs over the edge of the cliffs, overlooking the ocean, from which hang two half decaying bodies of pirates hung by their necks for their crimes against the crown, serving as a makeshift gallows, with two empty nooses; serving as and a warning to all those who commit those heinous acts would face a similar fate of capture, be sentenced to death, and be strung up to dangle next to their decaying friends.

"This was Tom's doing." Thinking to herself. "He, and his subordinate, Corporal Donald Ressler had constructed this horrific display. He knew this was on my path, but he did it just in spite."

The smell of the rotting flesh is almost too much to bear in the midday sun, but tonight there's a cool breeze, and she is downwind of it. Even so; Elizabeth would always pause and says a silent prayer for those fallen men. She believes that they are only victims of there own circumstance; brave, fearless men trying to survive. She had tried several times to convince her husband of that; but Commodore Keen is a very cruel and arrogant man; and every time she would plead to spare their lives, he would beat her, and force her to watch the men be put to death. The divorce was finalized this morning, but she still fears him.

Elizabeth finishes her prayer and continues on her way, pausing one more time at the top of the hill to look out to sea. It was a beautiful clear night. Seeing the moon rise over the horizon; she thinks again about that man that Naomi spoke of. Is he a myth?...Is he a ghost?

"...But not for me... for You." Her words echoing in her head like a warm lament. Elizabeth passes through the gate of her father's old manor, and as she steps up to the massive front doors. As she places her hand upon the heavy brass knocker; a cold chilling breeze brushes the nape of Elizabeth's neck, making her heart skip a beat.  
She looks back and notices the wind is now coming off the ocean. At that moment she knows.....He's Coming!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She takes a breath to regain her composure, and slams the brass knocker four times. Harold, her father's faithful family Butler answers the door.

"Mrs. Keen. Why so late?" 

"Miss Keen, thank you. I just needed some time to myself. Is father still awake? Where's Meera and Samar? I need help getting out of this dress."

Harold Cooper is a good man he has been in her father's employment for over thirty years, she's known him all her life, and he's been like a Father figure to her; especially after her mother died, and his employer became more of a recluse.

"Your father has retired for the evening. So much work ahead of him. He has business with the Governor in the morning. Meera and Samar are in the kitchen. I'll tell them to meet you in your chamber. Have you eaten, Miss Elizabeth? I'll have something brought up?"

"No, thank you, Harold. I'm fine. I don't feel much like eating tonight. I just would like to turn in myself. That will be all."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Miss. Elizabeth."

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harold makes his way to the kitchen to find her ladies in waiting, Elizabeth places her hand on the ornately carved banister and glances around the massive room illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the giant cathedral-sized windows. The house feels cold tonight. 

She ascends the white marble staircase and down the hall to her bedroom, where a fire was burning in the fireplace. It offered her little warmth and comfort to her nerves. She loves this house but something is missing. She wants an Adven...

A knock at her door startled her out of her trancelike thought. Elizabeth opens the door expecting to find Meera and Samar, but it was Harold.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I couldn't turn in, and leave you on an empty stomach. I brought you an apple tartlet and some tea. The ladies should be up in just a minute."

She smiled "Thank you, Harold. Goodnight"

"Sleep well." He says as he closes the door behind him.

Elizabeth takes a sip of tea, as she is tired of waiting for them, tries to undress herself to no avail. The corset strings are too tight and out of reach. She sighs and sits down in her boudoir, and takes up an ornate silver comb and starts to comb out her long brown hair in the mirror. She can do that, at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then....BOOM!!! 

The sound of Cannon fire echoes through the house. The impact of the blast throws her to the floor. A bit shaken. Elizabeth manages to crawl over to the shattered window. "Ah!" Cutting her palm on a shard of glass. 

BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM.....!!!

The Village is under attack. Blood-curdling Screams, battle cries, and drunken laughter of pillaging and looting, can be heard through sounds of cannon blasts and stone walls crumbling. Commodore Keen and his men are doing their best to defend the fort, but they are no match for this dark invader. He is out-manned, and out-gunned. BOOM!!!...As another wall comes tumbling down.

The harbour is cloaked in a cloud of Cannon blasts and muzzle fire. Elizabeth looks out the window but cannot see much. The smell of smoke and and the gunpowder is making it very hard to breathe. She finds her father's spyglass rolled under the desk. Elizabeth rolls it towards her, picks it up an raises it to her eye.

The Village is burning. Everything devastated. Residents running for their lives. The harbor gone. In the center of all the mayhem, a ship, a tall dark brigantine with two masts, and black sails. She looks higher to see the image on the blowing flag in the light of the cannon blasts, a Black Flag with a Blood Red Spade in the center of two Crossed Swords. 

"Pirates!" She gasps. "Father?" Elizabeth runs to find him, completely forgetting about the large cut on her hand. "Father where are you?" Running down the stairs, she is confronted by three large men carrying torches, grasping the family silver, and holding a cutlass at her throat.

"Ellow, Dearie. You're a sweet crumpet; ain't ya? Oy think me Captain would loyk a look at you. You're comin' wit us."


	3. Chapter 3

With the tip of the sword at Elizabeth Keen's Jugular; she has no choice but to do as these men say. She holds her chin up high to not show fear, but in reality, she is terrified. As the other pulls out a flintlock pistol to keep her still, the third man, carrying her family's treasures, pulls out a thin leather strip to bind her wrists together. 

"Oye, You've cut Yourself, Dearie." 

"Anslo, 'Urry up, the Captain is waiting."

"Gag 'er, and let's be off!" He says, as he tries to read the fear in her eyes.

They tie a piece of clean muslin around her mouth, and lead her through the wreckage and carnage left of what was once a quaint little seaport village. They pass the Red Raven Inn, which is on fire. Elizabeth glances over to notice Naomi standing inside, watching her from the window, completely unaware and unafraid of the flames rising behind her. She makes eye contact with her, as maybe a silent call for help, but Naomi just gives her a contented smile and walks away.

"Keep Moving" The men forcing by her arms, as another cannonball whistles past them. They make their way down to the shoreline where the dinghies are waiting to take them back to their ship. 

One of the men; as in a complete change of tone; graciously assists her into the dinghy. The other men climb in and a signal shot is fired for "All Hand Hoay!" to return to the ship with their plunders and booty. 

Just then Corporal Ressler catches sight of Elizabeth being taken, and informs the Commodore. Keen watches from the crippled fort, mad with jealousy, and becomes enraged, and vows to get her back, and destroy the man responsible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cannons keep firing as the crew make their way back through the plumes of gunfire like an eerie mist over the water. As they row closer, Elizabeth gets a glimpse of the the beautifully carved figurehead of Aphrodite, which seemed peculiar for such a terrorizing vessel. The hull was nearly black, as if it were made of ebony, and they got closer to port side, Elizabeth could feel a certain serenity wash over her. Large lines and rope ladders were rolled out and stopped just in front of them. 

Bound and gagged; Elizabeth's captors carry her up the Jacob's ladder up on deck, and tie a rope around her lovely waist to the ships main mast, and hook her bound wrists upon a cleat, above her head, which bring her breasts to full bloom, that should be to the captain's liking.

Glancing around at her surroundings; a mass array of misfit sailors, and scallywags running around like clockwork, loading up with looted supplies and stolen treasures, and preparing the ship to set sail for God knows where, and in the midst of this organized chaos, facing the stern...stands a tall, stolid man with broad shoulders and muscular back. His legs appear particularly strong,with a firm stance on deck, that look not easily shaken in a storm.

"A man of very fine taste"; She discerns from his distinguished dress. His boots are a fine Italian brown leather, flared at the the cuffs, his black pantaloons of Egyptian cotton; His coat is a rich deep burgundy velvet, embellished in silver and gold on the cuffs. A Spanish-crafted Cutlass forged of Damascus steel with a velvet lined gilded hilt rests in the leather scabbard on his belt, and his large black tricorn hat is elaborately embellished gold embroidery and two large feathers; one red and one peacock feather attached with a large ornate brooch with a large emerald cabochon surrounded smaller rubies on the bezel.

"I thought I said "No Prisoners"? The Man says curtly in a deep thundering voice as he partially turns his head, but as not to face them.

"Sorry, Captain. This one woz jis' hangin' abowt. We thawt she'd be pleasin' ye."

He slowly turns to face them, and to look over his offering. Elizabeth is terrified, but does not move. She stands a vision of pure beauty. "Too pure for the likes of him", he thinks. As he stands silently, cocking his head to the left, he feels a hardening in his pantaloons, and bites his cheek while basking in such allurement he hasn't seen in years. 

Like a gentleman, he chooses to removes his hat, as he moves slowly towards her. Seeing his face clearly for the first time. "What a handsome devil. Such a strong chin." she thinks as he comes closer. His white shirt is unbuttoned halfway down to his waist revealing his golden tanned, well-defined pectoral muscles, covered in lush soft brown hair. As he stops, and looks at her discerningly, he pulls off the gag from Elizabeth's mouth. She coughs, and gasps as she takes in a couple breaths of salty sea air. As she gains control, she notices a little silver medallion sparkling on his chest, with an image of St. Brendan on it. "It's Him....Raymond." She grows cold all of a sudden.

"So, What do they call ye, my dear?" He asks coldly.

"Keen. Elizabeth Keen. My father owns the Manor on the top of the hill, and he will pay a hefty ransom for me." She rattles off hubristically. 

"Your Fawther is dead." blurts out the one they call Anslo.

"Bastards!" She shouts back.

The Captain diverts her eyes back to him, and pulls his Flintlock out of his belt. He lightly traces her jawline with the muzzle. Their eyes lock for the first time, they both feel the heat of the moment.

"This complicates things for me. I told them specifically; "No Prisoners. I expect everyone aboard my ship to be loyal to me, and to obey the Captain's orders...." he aims right between her eyes "....and that includes ye, Lizzie." She doesn't flinch. Her eyes lock with his again. Elizabeth is not afraid to die. This is the first time she has ever truly lived. He pulls the gun away without breaking eye contact, takes aim, and...

BANG!!! Anslo falls to the deck floor. Some of his blood had spattered on her cheek and on her dress. He draws his sword and cuts the rope that bind her hands and cuts her free with a nod, cocked head,and a smile.

"My name is Captain Red Reddington. Welcome aboard The Spade Duchess, Miss. Keen. My First Mate, Dembe will show ye to your cabin." 

"Dembe! Prepare her the cabin next to mine. Give her whatever she needs. Make sure she's comfortable."

"Aye, Captain."

"Oh...and get rid of him, and have Newton swab the deck, will ye?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Weigh Anchor and Hoist the Mizzen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth sits in her cabin that Dembe had prepared for her. Dembe is a tall, muscular dark African man with a heart of gold. He laid out a nice simple frock for her to change into because hers is soiled with Anslo's blood. 

She has completely forgotten about the cut on her own hand, which had nearly healed over but for now; she is just enjoying watching the moonlight reflecting on the open ocean waves, and listening to the creaking wooden hull. She has never been on a ship before, and although terrifying, it has been a great distraction from Tom.

She finally decides to try again on the dress herself, but it seems hopeless. "I guess I'm stuck in this thing forever." She sighed, when a knock comes at her door. It's Captain Reddington seeing how I'm settling in.

"Very nice. Thank you, Captain Reddington."

"Please, call me Red." He says with a warm smile. " Yer still in that dining frock? Why don't ye get comfortable?" 

"I don't know. I guess I enjoy it so much, I can't take it off."

"Well, I leave ye to yer duties. You need to get some sleep." He pauses for a second or two. "Goodnight, Lizzie."

"Goodnight, Red. Thank you."with a strained smile. She turns from him and pretends to fluff a pillow on the bed.

Red turns and begins to walk away. Then stops and draws his cutlass, and slices through all the corset strings on her bodice.

She gasps in surprise, as her dress breaks open, revealing her delicate back and shoulders. She holds her hand over her chest so it doesn't fall away completely.

Feeling pleased with himself, Red smiles, and sheaths his sword into his scabbard, and returns to his cabin.

After she knows he's gone, relieved, she whispers a silent "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Captain's Cabin; Red is sitting at his large wooden desk, with hand-carved finials on the legs studying over maps to navigate his next course of action. The soft golden candlelight gives off a serene glow, in the room, but he cannot seem to concentrate tonight, and grows weary. He cannot help to think about that nice young thing occupying his Study. "My prisoner..." he thinks. "My men have never disobeyed, my orders before, but why did they spare her...and Why did they decide to bring her aboard my ship."

He gets up out of his chair and pours himself some Rum. As he raises the pewter goblet up to his lips, there is a knock at the door. "Come in." It's Dembe, coming in with a large platter of food.

"Your dinner, Captain. Bas prepared you favorite this evening." 

There is enough there for ten men. Roasted Pig glazed pineapples, cloves, and Rum, with boiled potatoes, and a vast assortment of fruit. "Thank you, Dembe. It looks amazing." Red sits down at the table ready to eat, and has a thought.

"Dembe, please inform our guest to join me for dinner. She has endured much hardships, and she needs her strength."

"Aye, Captain." and walks out to invite the young lady to dinner. 

Red, walks over to the cabinet, and retrieves another plate, goblet, and candles, along with another candle. He then sets another place at the table opposite him. He places the candle in its holder, lights it, and places it beside her pewter place setting. "I hope she accepts my invitation. This food looks exquisite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth is about to nod off to sleep, when Dembe knocks at her door.  
"Yes?"

"The Captain wishes for you to join him for dinner. He is concerned for your well being."

"I haven't eaten anything all day, I was too upset about Tom..." She thinks to herself, "...and Harold had brought me that apple tartlet, but I never got a chance to taste it before the attack. He is the Captain after all, and a dashing one at that. I'd better do what he says."

"Thank you, Dembe. Tell the Captain I'll be right with him." She says delightedly.

The tall African man's intimidating deadpan expression has cracked a small smile and with a nod, departs the Captain's Study. 

Elizabeth does her best to spruce up her hair. "I'm not really dressed for dinner." She says to herself in the mirror. All she has is this simple frock that they gave her. "It will have to do, I mustn't keep the Captain waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth walks down the passageway to His cabin. She pauses in front of his door and takes a deep breath.

"Come in, Miss Keen." Comes a deep voice from the other side of the door. She didn't even have to knock. With her hand shaking like a leaf, she carefully opens the door to find that lovely festive display.

The room smells amazing. She is completely taken aback by the lovely feast, and standing beside it all; her gracious host, standing like the hero in a Shakespearean tragedy. He tilts his head, and smiles so warmly, extending his hand in gentlemanly manner. 

His head is wrapped in an aubergine scarf with the knot over his right temple, with one end extending down to the center of his upper back,and the other draping over his chest muscle. His flowing white shirt is unbuttoned more from when she saw him last, nearly right above his navel. He looks so striking in his black pantaloons, flared boots, and trusty sword at his side. "Miss Hyland was right. He is 'Magnificent.'

Captain Reddington takes Elizabeth by the hand, and assists her with her chair at the dinner table. Red then unbuckles his baldrick, and places his sword and scabbard upon his desk. Not something he usually does, but tonight feels different. For once in his life, something about her makes him feel safe. 

As they begin to enjoy their feast. Elizabeth thanks him for inviting her to dinner. He carves her a large piece of the the roasted pig and places a couple slices of pineapple, grapes, and potatoes on her plate, and the same for himself. Then he pulls out a fresh bottle of Jamaican Spiced Rum and pours her a small amount into her pewter goblet. He pours himself a gracious amount, and sits down to enjoy his meal. 

"Keen? Why does that name sound familiar?" He asks her as bites off a piece of bread barbarically. "So Rugged." She thought.

"My Ex-husband is Commodore Thomas Keen. Our divorce was finalized just this morning." She tells him as she slides a grape into her mouth, which in turn is becoming quite arousing to him.

"Why did ye divorce? It sounds as if he would have been quite a catch." while slicing a piece of meat.

Elizabeth takes a drink of her Rum, and lowers her head as if in shame. "He's a very cruel, and spiteful man. He had had affairs with two of my father's housekeeping staff and I also suspected one with my best friend." 

Red puts his utensil down, swallows and looks serious at her "Has he ever hurt ye?"

Keeping her head down to hide her tears, she nods her head. "Several Times."

This news infuriates him. His nostrils begin to flare and his eye begins to twitch. He takes a breath to regain his composure, and tells her. "Lizzie. Look at me. Ye can stay on 'The Spade Duchess' as long as ye likes. Ye will join me crew, and I will not allow him to hurt ye again."

She manages to strain a smile beneath her tears, but his words actually are making her feel better. "That's very kind of you, Captain. Thank you." Her smile has turned genuine now, and they resume dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth grabs her utensil to cut her meat. "AAGH!" It drops to the floor, as she grabs her hand, and shrieks in pain. Her wound. She had forgotten all about it until the sharp edge of the forged pewter brushed up against it.

Red jumps out of his chair to her to see what's wrong. "What happened?" 

"My hand, I cut my hand on a shard of glass, during the attack." 

He gently moves her left hand near the candle's flame and turns up her palm to inspect it in the light. 

"There is still a piece of glass in there. It's beginning to go septic. I'll take care of it for ye, lassie. Drink yer Rum."

The Captain goes over to his desk drawer, and pulls out a knife, a long piece of muslin, a small leather pouch, and grabs the bottle of Rum. He brings over the other candle for more light, and sits down in his chair. 

"Come Lizzie, sit over here on me knee. There is more light." He says lightheartedly.

Elizabeth is frightened, but she really has no choice but to trust him, or risk infection. She gingerly walks over to his chair and sits on her Captain's knee and wraps her arm around him for balance. 

"Keep drinking yer Rum, dear." He tells her softly, as he holds the knife over the flame of the candle. She drinks straight from the bottle, and watches him heat up the blade. She rests her head on his shoulder, and he feels a comforting warmth flow through him. Once he sees her getting overcome by the Rum, he takes a swig a himself, and begins to operate. 

"Don't move, Lizzie; or I might cut ye."Like a delicate surgeon; Red uses the hot blade of the knife to gently it dig the shard of glass out of her hand. She begins to moan and grip him a little tighter. He removes the glass, and her hand begins to bleed. He allows to bleed for a second or so. It helps to draw out the infection. 

He then takes some blackpowder from his little leather pouch, and sprinkles a tiny amount onto her wound, which is bleeding heavier now. Then Red takes the candle from its holder and tells her "Brace yerself; Lizzie. This is going to hurt for just a second." and ignites the blackpowder in a flash, to cauterize the wound. Elizabeth lets off a sobering scream and clings to him even tighter.

"Yer a very brave young lass." He whispers as he nuzzles her when she refuses to let go of him. Red then wraps the piece of muslin and smiles. Their eyes meet once again. They are less than centimeters apart. He raises her chin up wth his index finger and places his lips upon hers. 

She does not shudder from his touch. Elizabeth embraces him tighter in a deep, and long kiss. Red feels himself getting harder as he brings his other arm under her legs to cradle her knees and raises up from his chair, and carries her into his private quarters, and rests her gently down onto the soft, cool, sheets of his king size poster bed. 

"Yer safe now, Lizzie. I will not let anything happen to ye. I promise ye that."


	5. Chapter 5

The midnight sky is clear, and filled with the stars shining bright; providing The Spade Duchess a clear, tranquil passage to the horizon ahead of her. The passage is not as tranquil for our Captain; though. He stands conflicted, at the window of his private quarters, and looks out over the water; watching the waves twinkling like diamonds reflecting the silver light of the full moon. He stares off into deep thought; sipping from his half-drunken bottle of Rum, and reflecting upon what is happening deep inside of him, tonight.

The moon casts its silver rays of blue light into his quarters; where Elizabeth lies, resting peacefully upon his king size bed. She opens her eyes, and sees Red standing silently at the window; his one leg up upon the stool, and grasping a bottle of Rum in his hand. His eyes; his strong profile; that melancholy face looking far off out to sea, as if all of its burdens belonged to him. The silver on his chest catches the moonlight like a star shining from his heart. A soft voice whispers out to him. "Captain?..."

Shaken from his trancelike state; he turns his head towards her. He sees that she's awoken and looking a him. Elizabeth reaches out to him with her bandaged hand; which doesn't hurt her anymore; as to draw him near. With a sad smile he moves towards her. Her eyes following him as he draws closer to the bed, and looks at her with such deep admiration for the pure beauty that graces his lonely bed. 

Red sits himself down beside her, and looks deep into her sapphire blue eyes. Lightly stroking her face; he wonders how anyone could ever hurt this angel. Elizabeth looks deeply into his sea green eyes; seeing something she hadn't seen before, or was just so conflicted herself to notice. A broken heart, a frightened man, with deep sorrows from a very violent past that was not of his making. A man who longs to see the sun shine in his heart again. She moves her hand up to graze her fingers upon his bare chest, and places her damaged palm upon his heart. He shudders a first, but doesn't pull away from her. She wants to feel his heart beat inside of him. He takes a deep swallow and closes his eyes, making his heart beat faster with the warmth of her touch. She can see him start to feel again. 

Elizabeth then takes his hand from her cheek and gently places it upon the laces of the bodice of her new dress, over her heart. Red slowly opens his eyes, and looks at her again. She looks back at him with a silent approval, as feels the heat traveling down to her legs.

Not another word is spoken in those precious moments; as he delicately works to loosen the laces of her bodice, The only sound to be heard is the gentle roar of the ocean waves below, and the gentle eerie creaking from the ship's wooden hull, moving in a slow rocking motion; that has become quite serene to her. She sits herself up to bring herself closer to him. 

As he is works the laces; she moves in to kiss him. While placing her hand on the back of Red's neck; she undoes the knot in his headscarf, and lets it drop onto the floor, uncovering a surprisingly short, well-groomed head of golden hair. It was soft like the fur of a cat. The color was reminiscent of an orange tabby that she had had as a little girl; with hints of gold and silver highlights from the Caribbean sun. She strokes his hair more intensely as his kisses become deeper, their tongues seem to meld together as he slides his into her mouth.   
The taste of Rum and pineapple is deeply intoxicating for him. Red grips her arms, and motions her to stand. 

"Come, Lizzie. I want to see ye in the moon's light." He takes over her to the window, and opens it partway, letting in the cool sea breeze. He wishes to reveal her beauty in the silver light of the full moon. Elizabeth stands still before him; gazing into his pale green eyes darkening with desire, and feeling the cool salty air fill his quarters; she wants nothing more than to surrender herself to this moment, and to her Captain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red pulls his flintlock out of his belt, and places it gently on the stool beside him. He brings the bottle of Rum up to his lips takes one more swallow. This time it burns going down his throat. He takes his knife from the desk and slowly moves in towards her. He stands in front of her holding his chin up, as he forces a swallow down his throat, thinking; "What am I going to do with ye?" Such a fine delicate poppet, for the likes of him, and for the violent future ahead of them. "She does not belong on the Duchess, with such black hearted man, such as I. I don't deserve ye. I should just kill her now, and spare her from darkness of an ill-becoming fate, that surely awaits them both, if she stays aboard my ship. Her neck is too delicate and pure for the Gallows. Oh, Lizzie. Ye does not deserve to die for me own sins. I need to set ye free."

Standing in silent turmoil, his eye begins to twitch. Red runs his blade along her cheek down her neck, and to her chest as he struggles with his thoughts. "Ye is a brave Lass. I need to feel yer warmth. If only til' first light." Red kisses her with fervor once again, and pulls her closer, as she places her hands on his firm buttocks. Feeling his lust build with fiery intensity, he is growing increasingly frustrated with her bodice laces tonight. Dipping her back into a passionate kiss, he takes his knife, and with one single flick, slices the laces, and releases her from the bondage of her lovely frock, ripping it open, barbarically with his bare hands. She gasps with relief once again, and looks at him; heaving and aroused, as she had earlier in the evening. Breathing heavily from this master feat, he orders her, "No more bodices for ye, Lassie! I will bring ye something more practical to wear at first light."

Red then slides the rest of her dress off her curvy hips, and lets it to fall to the floor. He takes her hand and helps her step out of it. Then he picks her frock off the floor, and neatly lays it on the stool beside him, as she stands there vulnerable and willing in her virgin white underthings. 

He meets her eyes once again. Red's strong hands lovingly caressing her long brown hair, bringing it forward, and draping it over her elegant shoulders. He traces his long fingers along the neckline of her chemise, with a delicate touch, he slides her straps down off her shoulders, and takes a nibble at her delicious neck. Elizabeth smiles, and tilts her head back slightly. Then; he raises her arms high above her head, and slowly removes the thick cotton layer from her full and luscious breasts, allowing them to breathe free in the moonlight. Red steps back to admire admiring his beautiful Lizzie in full bloom. The cool sea air making her nipples firm, and are so responsive to his touch. 

His mouth beginning to water, he Cocks his head; he bites his cheek. Standing in a confident, heroic stance; hands on his hips; the lapel of his open flowing shirt rippling in the breeze. The angelic sight of her standing there almost fully naked in all her glory, makes the golden hairs on his chest stand up on end. Elizabeth is not as frail as he once thought. Red likes what he sees. She is a strong, stubborn woman, with all the piss and vinegar to survive on his ship. She stands confident and erect, knowing what a man such a he is capable of, she is unafraid and undeterred. Lizzie longs to start her life anew, A life of passion and adventure. Red sees the fire eyes. "Elizabeth Keen has the mettle to be a Pirate." He concludes; and tonight she belongs only to me, and I shall keep her safe." 

As the surging heat builds inside of him; Red places his hands on her full globes, as caresses every last centimeter of them. "Shhhhh." He tells her as she sighs in delight. "Ye wouldn't want to wake the crew, would ye." He whispers as he passionately places his hand upon her swanlike neck.

Elizabeth arches her back, inviting him in, giving him better access to her now very sensitive nipples. He smiles in gratitude, and plants gentle kisses down her the front of her neck; "Oh, Captain Red...." she moans to the delicate touch of his lips upon her skin. She feels a cool sensation with every soft lick from his tongue. She can also feel his length harden and rise as he holds her close. She delightfully places her hands upon, and squeezes his firm round buttocks. He moans in delight. She is getting closer can't wait much longer. The cool sea breeze lets her feel the moistening her bloomers, as he circles her nipples with his warm, soft tongue. She closes her eyes as she feels his kisses moving down her stomach, and his hands moving down her back, and massage buttocks as he gives a quick twirl of his tongue into her navel. That action gave her rush sensation that she could feel all the way down to her toes. "Take me, Red...I want to feel you inside of me."

Red's Eyes darken to a lustful emerald green, as he feels himself becoming harder to her words. He cannot contain his primal urges much longer. Red's tongue rolls over his Rum-flavored lips and takes her words with great fervor. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her closer; her bloomers rub against his pantaloons. He then takes her hand and places it on his length, inviting her to caress it deeply, while he slips his hand into her moistened bloomers, he lovingly her swollen lips and slides his finger between her slit and feels deep up into her; nearly lifting her off her feet. He kisses her temple, and whispers in her ear. "Yer a pirate now; aboard my ship, and a member of my crew." Slightly startled by that realization. She remembers there is nothing left of her former life to go back to. She looks deep into his eyes and with no remorse she says " Aye, Captain!" He smiles with deep pleasure at her in his arms, and kisses her long and deep. Red closes his eyes and whispers again in her ear. "Lizzie...I want ye to make love to me." She embraces him tightly, as she acquiesces to her new Captain's orders.

She runs her delicate hands along his ribs, and down his velvety chest, and undoes the remaining buttons on his flowing white shirt. She then takes a hold of his flowing shirt and slides it off his broad shoulders and down his titanic back, Where she reveals a small tattoo of a red heart inside of a black "Spade" on his right bulging bicep. The way his skin glows as his chest expands makes her heart skip a beat, and subtle flowing movements every time he takes a breath make his silver pendant twinkle in the blue moonlight. 

He unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, and peels it off the rest of the way, casting it to his side. Locking eyes with her again, Red draws her into the sanctity of his muscular arms; holding her fast. Elizabeth rests her head on his shoulder. They hold each other so close that their nipples rub together, swaying in the cool draft of the ocean breeze, in a sweet lovers embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holding her tightly; Red lifts Elizabeth is Lizzie off her feet, and carries her to his king-size bed. He lays her down upon the cool white sheets, and takes a second to admire her once again. As he kicks off his boots, and pulls off his belt; Elizabeth waits eagerly to feel his weight on top of her. He grabs his bottle of Rum, and walks towards her nearly naked body, taking a generous swallow of that sweet nectar, he runs his fingertips through her hair; lightly touching her face, and down her neck. Her breath begins to quicken, as he continues down her chest, and between her breasts. She arches her back as he continues down her abdomen, as past her navel. "Oh, Red..." As his hand reaches the hem of her drawers, Red partially pulls down the front of them, and plants a warm soft kiss onto the center of her mound, which is covered in lush brown curly hair. He releases his gentle grip on the hem, and continues with his hand down her thigh, feeling the soft white cotton on his fingertips...he's feel himself becoming very hard again. Carrying his bottle of Rum at his side; he moves towards the foot of the bed, brushing the length of her calf and tickling her feel as reaches the far end his bed. 

Red turns to face her from afar he props his leg up on the bed frame, and as he grabs one of the posts at the other end; he cocks his head and smiles at her. Taking another generous swallow of his Rum. He feels the burn from that one. His nostrils flare and eye darken as his erection growing even harder. Red puts one knee upon the bed, and climbs onto the bed; hovering over her moving in like a ravenous animal, he glides his nose overs his skin planting light, tender kisses up the length of her torso, until they meet face to face.

Red and Liz are eye to eye, his lust and hunger simply cannot be contained anymore. He feels as if he's about to explode. He kisses her hard; driving his tongue deep into her mouth. She invites his every move. Red kisses her behind her ear, and simply devours her lovely neck. Supporting his own weight above her, she places her hands on his strong arms and brushes his tattoo with her fingertips. She strokes the back of his head, as he descends his way back down her chest. 

His mouth becomes one with her succulent breasts before him. The alcohol on his breath tingles and burns as he circles his tongue and lips around her hardening nipples, making her squirm beneath him.

"Red, Please...I want you, now." Red raises back onto his knees, "Not quite yet, my sweet." and straightens her long legs. She is breathing heavier, now burning with lust. He backs up, and without hesitation, he pulls her bloomers clean off of her. "Oh Lizzie.." He watches her wriggle and squirm like a Marlin on deck. Her back arches. Her nipples firm. She needs him, now. How long must she endure his arduous torture?

Red's blood surges to his groin. On his feet; and his erection waiting to explode into her; he lets his pantaloons fall to the floor. He slithers back up between her legs, and runs his tongue along the length of her thighs, the alcohol giving her a cool tingling, as he brings his lips to her moist ruby reds. He twirls his tongue like an eel; as he throws her legs over his shoulders, and darts his tongue deep inside of her. She heaves and arches, and raises her hips to meet his warm, tender lips. 

He takes a little nibble on her clit, making her squeeze her thighs against the sides of his face, as she cries out "Reddington!" He raises himself up for air, now even harder than ever before, he raises her legs high up to his shoulders, and forces his lovely purple, trembling member far down into her. The penetration is deep, and closing his eyes; as if falling into a trance; he mimics the rhythm of the Duchess' rocking motion, sliding slowly in and out of her. Elizabeth counters his every motion, falling into a lovely trance herself. Together they move in harmony with the ocean. Red pushes forward to kiss his beautiful lass; driving himself even deep into her. 

Tensions build and he builds up speed. Thrusting into her with raw primal force. Elizabeth clinches the fabric in her fists as she throws her head back in sheer agonizing bliss. The veins on Reddington's neck protrude, as he reaches an epic finale. With a deep loud moan, they release a mixture of milk and honey. Her body shaking as he fills her up to the hilt. Elizabeth lets out a weak cry as her orgasm begins to subside.

The pair; thoroughly wet and exhausted; embrace each other in the afterglow. Red collapses on top of her, fast asleep with his head nestled between her breasts, and snoring like a drunken sailor. She doesn't mind. She lightly strokes his soft butterscotch hair, and smiles at him. 

His bottle of Rum sits on the stool, beside the bed. Elizabeth has never touched a drop of Alcohol, before today. Never touched that wretched stuff, but suddenly she has developed a taste for it. Elizabeth reaches for it without waking him, a takes generous drink of his Rum. It burns on the way down, but it feels invigorating. Just then she notices his medallion. She takes a closer look at it while he's asleep. 

A round silver embossed coin with the image of Saint Brendan the Navigator, Patron Saint of Sailors. As she flips it over she notices an engraving "From the Duchess of Cornwall to my beloved son, Raymond."


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn breaks over the village square. The sun's early morning rays begin to shed a light on the mass of devastation left in the Duchess' wake last night. The harbor is gone, the fort...toppled, The Red Raven Inn burnt to the ground. The streets were lain with carnage to be seen. 

Commodore Keen; and his Corporal, Donald Ressler, are walking the streets to assess the damages from last night's assault. "Not much left to be had, Sir. Those Pirates, really did a bang up job on us." Corporal Ressler conquers. 

"Well; They won't next time. They have Elizabeth." Tom says, as he scans the land with those vengeful blue eyes. "Let's go up to the manor. See what damages there are there."

They pass "Dead Man's Oak" and Tom stops to remember how much Elizabeth hated it. Watching the rotting men swinging from their nooses, and the two empty ropes left waiting for Tom next victims. 

"Elizabeth got what she deserved. She always foolishly had compassion for these monsters. Now she's been taken by those bloodthirsty animals. I will bring her back and make sure the man responsible is swinging from those ropes." Tom is thinking out loud. Corporal Ressler just bows his head in disbelief of how coldly he was taking this tragedy.

They continue on to the manor to see what's left of it. The house still stands but all of the family treasures are gone. The manor was pillaged from head to toe. Windows shattered, glass everywhere. Harold greet the men at the door, and they informed him of Elizabeth's abduction. 

"Oh, that poor girl. She must be scared out of her mind. Poor child, she lost her father last night. The doctor is upstairs right now. I'll take you to him." Harold leads the men up to Samuel Calhoun's Bedroom at the top, to the right of the stairs where Dr. Motjabai is just finishing his forensic examination. 

The Commodore enters the room of his former father-in-law and sees the old man lifeless in his bed. Sam Calhoun was a great land tycoon, and a widower. He owned and managed several sugar cane plantations in the Caribbean. He raised his only daughter to be an upstanding aristocratic young lady. He and the Commodore were friends, and he didn't approve of the divorce. "Mr. Calhoun was a good man. I shall string those Pirates up for Murder; as well." Tom declares boldly. 

Dr. Motjabai interrupts him, saying " Ah Sir? Mr. Calhoun wasn't murdered; not by the Pirates anyway. He was poisoned, nearly an hour before the Assault occurred."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun awakens Elizabeth from her peaceful slumber. A little thick headed from the Rum; her eyes take a second to adjust to the light. She awakes to find herself in Captain Reddington's bed. He had arisen before her, and had already gone above deck. She notices that he had redressed her in her sleep, back into her chemise and bloomers, and had laid out a new set of clothes for her to wear; a clean white cotton blouse, brown suede pantaloons, a white sash to tie around her waist, a long blue scarf to protect her head from the sun, a wide black leather belt, and a pair of tall black boots with a slight heal and brass buckles along the sides. 

Elizabeth gets herself dressed, and takes a look at her new self in the mirror. "This can't be happening. I should feel frightened and betrayed, but I feel free." She hears noises and footsteps above on deck. "I mustn't keep the Captain waiting. " She takes a deep breath; picks an apple from the bowl on his desk, where there are countless maps laid out, and an empty bottle of Spiced Rum, and she is off to find her captain. 

She hastily jogs down the passageway to finds the stairs to the wooden hatch door. She lifts the hatch slowly, and sees many busy crew members, all with their jobs to do. This is the first time Elizabeth has seen The Duchess in the daylight, and she looks in awe of her massive tall masts and and beautiful black sails. She looks around for midnight hero, to find him standing on the Quarterdeck standing tall and proud, with one hand resting on the hilt of his cutlass; watching over his crewmen, all doing their jobs and enjoying the cool salty air and the sun on his face. 

Standing beside him is his First Mate; the tall, friendly, muscular black man he calls, Dembe; that she had met last night. He nudges the Captain as he spots Elizabeth on deck, looking a bit lost. Red's green eyes light up, when he sees her, and gestures her to join him on the Quarterdeck. She climbs up the steps. Her eyes trained only on him, as he extends his hand to greet her,with a kiss on her delicate hand. A couple crewmen snicker in the back, and raise an eyebrow at his galant gesture. "Yer late, Miss Keen. I said 'First Light.'" 

"Sorry Captain. Getting aquatinted with my surroundings. I had no intention of keeping you waiting." Elizabeth says apologetically. 

"Ye certainly look the part of a Buccaneer. Do you have any special skills, me lady? On me ship everyone works and pulls their own weight. We need to find ye a job that ye'd be best suited for." 

"My father says that I always had a keen sense for watching changes in the weather. He gave me his spyglass when I was four to watch for ships and squalls, and I always enjoyed seeing them coming from a distance; and Harold; our family butler also had taught me how to sew."

Red raises an eyebrow, and reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a lovely brass spyglass and hands it to her. "I always need an extra pair of eyes, and mine aren't like they used to be. Are ye afraid of heights, Lassie?"

"No." Elizabeth is with beaming with curiosity, and anticipation for her new duties. 

"Excellent. Let me introduce ye to the crew." 

"Avast ye, Mates!...I'd like to introduce ye all to Elizabeth Keen. She was brought aboard The Duchess last night as a prisoner, against my orders, and she has agreed to join my crew. She will be our eyes; our Lookout for oncoming targets and dangers. I expect ye to show her the ropes and treat her with the same dignity and respect, and any of you skallywags that doesn't, will answer to me. Aye, Lads?"

A loud "AYE!" comes from the crew.

"I'd luyk to git 'er in da Crow's Nest. Ha ha."

"Click." as one of the men stares down the barrel of Captain Reddington's flintlock. "Mr. Garrick? I will only tell ye this once; The Lass belongs to Me."

"Aye, Cap'n. Sorry, Lassie. Oye misstepped me place. Welcomb to da Crew." Anslo humbly apologizes to Elizabeth, who nods in acceptance, but is stunned to see him. 

"I thought you shot him last night." She whispers to Red when he's out of earshot.

"Just grazed him." He explains as he shows her around. "Anslo Garrick is the best strategic Master Gunner on the Spanish Main. Fearless and incredibly loyal. I value loyalty above all else. A bit of a scoundrel when he's been off the Rum to long, but the only thing he seems to understand is a muzzle between the eyes." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick tour around the Duchess. Red and Liz return to the quarterdeck to continue they're journey. He gives his Helmsman; Luli Zeng, the only other woman on the ship, besides her; although she prefers to be thought of as "one of the men." He found her in the East Indies about six years ago, and rescued her from a Trade Ship owned by The East India Company, where she was being transported as a slave back to Europe. She has sailed on The Spade Duchess ever since. 

"Where are we headed?" Elizabeth asks curiously.

"Jamaica." He replies. "We need to replenish the magazine. We need Blackpowder, and the Rum is dangerously low. I know a woman there, who cooks up an amazing jerk chicken." Just the thought of it was making him salivate.

"Keep a weather eye, my love. Ye shall have a grand view from the crows nest." He brushes his hand across hers, she looks into his lovely green eyes, and smiles.

"Luli, how long til we be in Jamaica, Lassie?"

"Five days, I reckon, Cap'n."Luli estimates, but Elizabeth notices something in the distant skies.

"Maybe sooner, Sir." Elizabeth adds. Red turns to her raises an eye in curiosity. "Why do ye say that, my dear?" 

"Do ye see those clouds,sir." Elizabeth points to a cluster of clouds faintly seen over the bowsprit." 

"Aye; keen eye Keen. The Mare's Tails are rising over the Mackerel Scales. The winds will be giving The Duchess a toss. I'll inform the men to ready her for the storm." 

Red puts his hand on Elizabeth's arm and gives her a tender kiss on her brow. She feels that warmth from him for that one moment, giving her the confidence to climb those rat lines all the way up the main mast to the tiny crows nest above. 

Captain Reddington has given her an important duty on board his beautiful ship, and Elizabeth is really beginning to get comfortable with her new exciting life. She loves her place there, and she does not want to let him, or any of her fellow crew down.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Reddington watches Elizabeth as bravely climbs the rigging up the tall main mast to the small barrel attached to the The Duchess' masthead. He regrets sending her up there. He forgets how rough the seas can toss her around from up there. Red takes a swallow, as she continues to climb above the square-rigged mainsails. 

"She is a very brave woman, Sir. I hope she can hold her ale up there." as Luli grips the spoke of the helm's wheel.

"Aye, we shall soon find out." as she climbs into the barrel, pulls out her spyglass and steadies herself. She seems comfortable for now. He suddenly remembers something very important that he has to give her. "Baz; keep watch on her. I need to go bellow deck for a few minutes. 

Baz is his trusted quartermaster. A strong rugged man with silver long hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. "Aye, Sir."

Red descends the stairs of the quarterdeck and makes his way bellow deck, down the dark passageway towards the Magazine. He open a large cabinet to find a selection of swords, knives, whips, and daggers. He scans them all, and chooses a lovely military saber; lightweight and well-balanced, made of finely forged Damascus steel, with a soft leather covered grip and high-polished brass hilt. "This should suit her nicely." He also chooses her a good sturdy knife, with a mahogany grip to suit her soft delicate hands.

With weapons in hand; Red takes them to his Cabin and sets them on his desk. He then opens the drawer and pulls out a little wooden box. He contemplates opening it, but sighs and places it back in the drawer, and closes it. He grabs a bottle of Rum, pops the stopper, and takes a generous swig. The Rum burns all the way down, as he stares off, out the window for a second or two. He replaces the stopper and sets the bottle firmly on his desk, and returns above deck to see how she's fairing up there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Night falls upon The Duchess. The twilight moon gives her hull a deep indigo Huey as she sails silently through the water. A warm orange glow is seen the windows of the Captain's quarters and sounds of light laughter could be heard from his cabin where Red and Liz are enjoying a nice dinner together of fruits, bread, and a hearty stew. They are both in very good spirits, tonight. Red can't help but to ask her about her first day working on The Duchess as a Lookout, and a Barrelman. 

"Did ye enjoy yer first day with the crew? How'd ye fair in the crows nest? I shouldn't have sent ye up there. I had forgotten how rough it gets up there." 

"Thank you, Red. I had an amazing time today. They were all very helpful. It wasn't too bad up there. Quite relaxing, actually. You were right, the view was magnificent." Elizabeth says gleefully as she pops a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Promise ye won't climb up there when the seas get rough. Ye'll really be thrown around up there." 

"Aye Captain. I can imagine I would be." 

He tilts his head and smiles in her assurance; as he takes bite of his meat. Red loves when she begins to speak like a sailor. He watches Elizabeth's every move while she sips her last spoonful of stew, then looks at him adoringly as eats a couple of grapes, and drinks from her Rum.

That sensual gesture makes him harden, and his lips begin to salivate. Red stands up from the table in a bit of a dramatic fashion, enough to startle her momentarily. Her eyes follow him as he walks over to the desk, and picks up the sword and knife that he had picked out for her. He comes back a sets them in front of her, on the table. Elizabeth looks up at him a bit confused.

"Here; take these. They're yours. Does ye know how to use one of these?" Red asks her, already knowing her answer.

"No, Sir."

"Come, Lizzie. I will teach ye." 

Reddington holds the back of Elizabeth's chair as she raises up from the table; picking up the knife, and tucking it in her belt, and taking the sword in her right hand. Nervous, she turns and looks at him.

"Thank you, Captain. Why are you doing this?"

"Ye'll need it. We will be going through many battles together, and ye will need to know how to defend the ship, yer mates, and yer self."

"No, Red. I mean why are you doing this for me?"

Red swallows and takes a moment to answer her. "I am a very dangerous man, yet ye are unafraid of me. I shot a man point blank in front of ye, and still ye agreed to share my bed. Ye are a special young lass come aboard my ship for a reason. I just want to give ye what ye needs to keep ye safe." 

Tearing up a bit from his honest and heartfelt answer; Elizabeth lifts her head up tall, and says "Thank you, Captain. I promise will do whatever it takes to do as you ask."

He smiles, and gestures her to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking like a leaf, Elizabeth walks towards him, and stands awaiting instructions. Red pulls out a long strip of natural muslin out of his pocket, takes her right hand and turns it palm up. He holds on her palm with his thumb, and wraps it twice around her hand, crossing it over the back, and then a couple times around her wrist. He ties a little knot onto the back of her wrist, and asks; "Is that too tight for ye?" She shakes her head, "No."

Red takes her sword, and stands close behind wrapping his left arm around her to help her balance herself as he eases her in a fighting stance. "Lead with yer right leg, keep toes forward, and slightly bend yer knees." She complies, As he embraces her rests his head on her shoulder. His embrace is so warm that they both close their eyes for one second. "Comfortable, Lizzie? Are ye steady?" 

"Aye." She says with a little more confidence, as he correctly shows her how to grip it, he places the sword in her hand, and wraps her fingers around the grip. Red then slowly raises her arm into the 'en guarde' position, and tells her to tap the air with her blade and turn her wrist in a circular motion so she can loosen up her wrist, and get her used to it in her hand.

"The sword should be an extension of yer hand." He explains as he breaks hold an slowly walks around to face his student. "It should feel completely natural to ye. The movements should flow rhythmically, like a dance." He stands tall, directly in front of the waving point of her blade, as he watches, with his head tilted, and bites his cheek.

When he feels that she's ready; Red draws his cutlass and goes Into 'en guarde' stance. The sound of his sword being drawn makes Elizabeth's heart race, and she takes a hard swallow as their blades touch together.

"Don't be nervous, Lizzie. We'll begin very slow 'til ye build yer confidence." 

Tap. Tap. Tap..."Very slowly, alternating up and down." Tap. Tap. Tap... "Like a coordinated dance." Tap. Tap. Tap.... "A bit faster, Lizzie." Tap. Tap... "Good. Now advance me...and retreat. Excellent." Elizabeth begin to smile as her confidence begins to grow, and it's beginning to be fun.

Red is delighted that she is a fast learner, as they continue to play, duel, and train together. They battle, and chase each other around the room like a pair of children, crossing swords together in a heated faux duel; playing for each other's love; he's also giving her the skills she needs to survive in her new adventurous life. 

As they battle, and play deep into the night; Red pushes Elizabeth's back into his desk, and holding her down, and pushing her limits, crossing swords in front of her delicate neck. Feeling her adrenaline rush, She playfully pushes him off, and advances, and attacks again. He retreats backward until she has his back against the wall.

Elizabeth now has Red pinned. She pushes him against the mahogany paneling as they cross their blades again. Her blade at Red's neck; she pushes closer their lips nearly touch; breathing in each other's breath. In a heated moment of passion; He looks deep into her lustful, eyes; and smiles devilishly. Red stretches out his arms in surrender and drops his sword to the floor. "Ye has beaten me in a fair fight, me lady. I am at yer whim, tonight." 

Elizabeth smiles victoriously and drops her sword. "It's about time. Tonight; It's my turn. I want to see ye in the Moonlight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She takes her Captain by the hand, and leads him to the window. She opens the window partway to let in the cool sea breeze. Elizabeth turns to him, raises onto her toes, and kisses him tenderly. Red reciprocates her by lowering his head, to give better reach. She then shifts her focus to his, neck and licks him behind his ear. He closes his eyes to feel the cool sensations traveling down his neck. 

"Lizzie..." he gently moans as she kisses him on the his throat. Elizabeth looks at him with a smile, and runs her fingers down his magnificent Chest. She takes a step back so he can watch her unbutton her shirt and slide it off. His nostrils flare, and His eyes follow her hands as she pulls her chemise over her head, reaching her arms up as far as she can to bring her breasts to full view.

Red's eyes gleam, as Elizabeth takes his hands and places them on her full blooming orbs. She delights in his touch, and begins to moisten, as she continues to let him massage her globes, she proceeds feel his chest, and to unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his titanic shoulders, she takes her time to admire his strengths, while she undoes his cuffs, sliding each sleeve off his arms, her nipples harden as Red attempts to replace his hands with his mouth, but Elizabeth pulls back and throws his shirt over her back and slides her arms through the sleeves. His shirt feels warm, and smells of Rum and Blackpowder. A scent that she has become quite accustomed to. 

Elizabeth reminds him not to move, and runs her hands along his ribs and brings her her lips to his chest, and nuzzles her nose through the soft chest hairs; she kisses every inch of his chest, and twirl her tongue around both of his nipples, exciting him to expand his chest as she dips down to lick his navel.Red throws his head back to the surge blood that just rushed to his groin, making I'm stand at attention. 

She stands back up to encircle him, and plants a a kiss on his tattoo, he smiles at her, and his eyes follow in her delight. As she stands behind him; she covers his entire back with her luscious lips. He closes his his eyes, listening to the ship's creak ocean's roar, as he feels her soft kisses along his spine. Red feels himself harden. His breath becomes deeper as feels her hands massage his firm buttocks, and strong thighs.

Elizabeth brings her hands around his waist; unbuckles his belt; and slowly slithers it off of him. He swallows hard; desperately needing a swig of his Rum, as he anticipates what she'll do next. "Lizzie..."

She returns to stand in front off him again; carrying the bottle of Rum in her hand. His lips burn for that sweet nectar upon his lips. She looks into his eyes and takes a a drink from his bottle. She then pulls him close, and places her Rum-covered lips onto his. She quenches his thirst in a long deep kiss. He savors every drop left on her lips and tongue. 

Elizabeth pulls back and gazes lustfully into is eyes. She slides her hand down his chest, takes another generous drink of Rum,and hands over the bottle to him. Red gladly takes a long drink, as she descends to her knees. Her lips tingling from the alcohol; she pulls down the front of his pantaloons to reveal the Captain's treasure. She smiles, and is so eager to pleasure him. She takes a second to admire him and moves in to caress his manhood.

Elizabeth lightly begins to plant gentle kisses upon the head his lovely cock. Red moans as she caresses him with her warm tongue. She pulls down the rest of his pantaloons, and grabs his firm muscular buttocks, while she wraps her tongue around his testicles and places a kiss on each one. His lovely long member begins to grow and darken. She looks up at his emerald green eyes, and reaches for his bottle. She watches him slowly rise, as she fills her mouth with Rum, and takes him in.

"Oh....Elizabeth. " The Rum tingles and burns, as Elizabeth twirls her tongue around his head. She continues as he begins to moan. Swallowing a little bit of the Rum at a time, as she takes him in a little farther. His legs tighten up, as she runs her tongue along his shaft coating it in his precious Rum. Shaking; Red throws his head back. The muscles tighten in his neck, as he starts to get closer to peaking; He puts his hand on the back of her head to steady himself. Red runs his fingers through her soft dark hair, while he begins slowly thrust into her. She squeezes his cheeks to invite him farther into her mouth, until his entire length slides in and out easily. As they heighten their intensity; both of them begin moaning so beautifully that they could call a whale up to the surface. His legs begin to shake. It becomes difficult for him to stand, as Elizabeth wholeheartedly deep throats her handsome Rogue.

"Oh....Shiver me Timbers, Lizzie." He cries out as he explodes into her mouth. She is careful not to spill a drop of his precious cum. She then releases her grip and rises up to kiss her man. Both still breathing heavily, he looks into her eyes and smiles. She removes his shirt that she is wearing, and her new pantaloons. Standing naked together wearing nothing but their boots; she leads him to their bed and asks him to sit on the edge, and lean back.

"I will take good care of ye, mate" She says playfully as she climbs on top of his lap, facing him. Red's erection is still nice and hard, Elizabeth places her hands on his strong shoulders, and lowers herself onto him. The slow rocking movement of The Duchess lifts the bed from beneath them; lifting him up deeper into her; a lovely side effect to making love at Sea. She leans forward and back embracing him as she twirls her hips in a circular motion with him inside of her. They kiss each other so deeply, so passionately, that lips and tongues seem to become one entity, one soul.

They move together in unison. Their sexual tension building up to crescendoing heights. Elizabeth throws her head back. Red leans back a little more as she makes her movements faster and more intense. Resting on his elbows he throws back his head as far as he can. His chest heaving, as they speed up a little more until they both release their ecstasy into each other. She lets off a sound of an Albatross and then collapses on his chest. He strokes her hair and holds her close. She closes her eyes, and whispers "Oh....Raymond."

He looks at her in horror, and says "What did you say?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do ye know my name?"Red raises his voice, "Who are Ye?"  
He flips her over onto her back, and stands over her. His eyes are in a rage. 

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm who I say I am. What's going on?" Clearly frightened of his sudden change. She tries to get up but he grabs her wrists and holds her down. 

"Who are Ye?" He grabs her neck and tries to strangle her.

"Red. Your hurting me. What's wrong." as she struggles to loosen his grip.

"Only one person knows my name is..." His eyes panic stricken, frozen with fear.

"Red, Please...tell me what's wrong...please. She starts to whimper." Just then Red gets a hold on himself, and breaks away. He runs to the stool by the window, buries his head in his hand and cries.

Elizabeth coughs as she gasps to return air to her lungs, and rubs her hand on her throat. She gets up to find him naked by the window, with his head buried in shame.  
Her heart breaks seeing him like that. She moves closer to him. "Captain...?"

"Stay away from me, Elizabeth! Please. I can't trust myself. I don't want to hurt ye again." She comes closer anyway.

"Captain, what happened? Why did I scare you so? Please tell me." She kneels next to him, and pulls his hands from his face. He is too ashamed to face her. She takes one hand and holds it to her cheek, and kissing the other, and placing it on her heart. "Raymond...What happened?" 

"How did ye know my name, Lizzie?" Red finally finds the courage to looks up at her.

"On the night of the raid, I was at the Red Raven Inn. My divorce had just been finalized, and I wanted to drown my sorrows. The woman who ran the place told me a story about her long lost husband, who was in the Navy, who had stolen a ship, and disappeared into the fog one day. She said he was a magnificent man, and a skilled seaman. She said that he always wore a silver medallion of St. Brendan that his mother gave him, and she called him "Raymond"."

"Carla," he utters.

"She said that she had a premonition that you were coming, and that you were coming for me."

He lowered his head.

"When I first saw you. I knew you were the one of which she spoke. I don't know how she knew, but..."

"She's a Witch. She belonged to the Coven. She was my wife, and I did love her, but something happened that changed our lives forever."

"Tell me Raymond, please." Elizabeth pleads.

"My mother was found mysteriously murdered, and they suspected I had done it to squander the family fortune. She was a devout Catholic with royal blood and I was in great danger as well. I was a respected officer in the Royal Navy, yet they would not help me. They were coming for me and Carla. I was facing a court marshal for a crimes I didn't commit, and she would have burned at the stake. I left to protect her." Red confessed to her.

"How was your mother murdered?" Elizabeth asks politely.

"Poisoned." 

Liz gets up and embraces him. "I'm so sorry for attacking ye like that. I wouldn't blame ye if ye wanted to leave the ship. I set ye free." Reddington's remorse is eating at him.

Elizabeth stands back up, and gestures him to stand in front of her. They both stand still naked in the moonlight. Elizabeth speaks to him directly. " I do not wish to leave. You reacted in fear and panic, and I do not fear you. My loyalty is to you. I Love You, Captain Raymond Reddington. I know that I will surely hang for this, put you can rest assured that we will dance the hempen jig together."

Red embraces his Lizzie tight as they take a moment to look out over the vast ocean blue; standing naked in the moonlight; feeling the cool sea breeze upon their skin, and he whispers to her, quietly "I love ye too, Lizzie."

She closes her eyes, and smiles in contentment. Elizabeth feels a breeze sweep across her face. As Red looks out to sea again; his appeased, face suddenly grows more serious "The winds are picking up. A storm is coming."


	8. Chapter 8

"Get Dressed, Lizzie. It's 'All Hands' when a storm's afoot. Quickly, love!" Red says as they both scramble to find their clothes. Red latches the window, and blows out any candles left burning. Elizabeth stumbles a bit to one side, as it begins gets a bit harder To walk. 

"Don't forget yer knife and sword. Keep them with ye at all times." Red reminds her as they leave his cabin. He bolts the door behind him, and they move hastily down the passageway, checking doors along the way.

"All Hands On Deck, Mates! Clear The Decks, and Batten Down The Hatches! The Winds Be Blowin'! All Hands!" The Captain assists Elizabeth up on deck. A couple crew members quickly follow. Red slides the bolt on the on the hatch, and checks it to make sure it's fast. 

The night has become so dark. The clouds have closed off the moonlight. The only light to be had is coming from the flashes of lightning from the thunderstorm, that's a'brewin', giving the crew enough light to do see what they are up against: Roaring gusts are blowing up to a gale, gusting easily to 45 to 50 knots. The Duchess is getting thrown around from side to side; rolling up and down from stem to stern, over and down the massive swells. 

Elizabeth struggles to walk a straight line on deck, and looses her footing when a big wave smashes on deck, and washes her feet out from under her. Anslo catches her, and helps her to her feet. "Ye best git yer "Sea Legs" quick, Lassie!" 

Captain Reddington makes his way up to the quarterdeck, and takes over the helm. Elizabeth is afraid of being swept overboard, and hangs on to the Mizzenmast to stay on her feet. The rain stings as it hits her face, making it nearly impossible to see a more than a few inches in front of her. The lightning flashes and illuminates the deck enough so Elizabeth finally locates Red; standing tall at the helm. She breathes a sigh of relief to know he's near. 

The wind is deafening, but she finds a calm in the storm; when she hears the voice of her Captain; commanding his crew:

"REEF THE SAILS!....LET OUT THE SHEETS!...RUN UNDER BARE POLES!...MAKE SURE THE DECK IS CLEAR AND EVERYTHING IS BATTENED DOWN!...

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" A loud response comes enthusiastically, from the rain soaked crew. "ELIZABETH, HELP THE MEN TO FURL THAT LAST SAIL! WE NEED ALL ITEMS SECURED!..."

"...AND LIZZIE...She stops and turns to look at him ...BE CAREFUL!"

He catches a glimpse of her in the flashing light..."AYE, CAPTAIN!" She makes her way towards the bow of The Duchess, and joins the men tying the halyards around the remaining sails.

The towering waves make the ship seem so small. The Duchess is sailing on "bare poles". All of her sails are furled and secured. She and her crew just has to ride it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minutes seem to drag on for hours, but appears to be going fairly well; aside from getting thrown around a bit. The Captain is piloting the ship to keep her upright. All is going somewhat smoothly until; another large bolt of lightning strikes an hits the main mast breaking off a section of the top mast send it down. 

"STAND CLEAR!" Red shouts as the large spar like piece of timber comes tumbling towards them. Red steers to try and counter the shift in weight, to keep her from capsizing. He ducks to avoid the boom gybing over his head. It works. The massive piece swings off, narrowly avoiding the men, to dangle off the starboard side. Being held by only one of it's rigging; The weight of the broken topmast is causing The Duchess to heel and take on water, and if it's not cut free; the winds threaten to cause it to damage to the other two masts, or even worse; slam into her hull causing a breech.

"CAPTAIN, SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE. WE NEED TO CUT IT FREE BEFORE IT BREECHES THE HULL!" Luli screams in a panicking voice.

Red pauses, to try to come up with a solution. The men are all exhausted, and thoroughly soaked through, clear down to their bones the drenching rains, or the waves crashing up on deck. He hates to risk losing one of his men to cut it free. It is tough decision for him to make. Whomever he sends up there will surely slip and fall to his death; but if he does nothing, they will all perish. 

Just then; in another flash of lightning, Red sees Elizabeth climbing up the shrouds with her knife in her teeth. 

"Oh Sweet Mary; NO!....LIZZIE DON'T!!!" 

Red watches in horror; as he sees his sweet Lizzie inching herself along; with her legs wrapped around the topsail yardarm; moving slowly closer to the troubling line, supporting the broken mast. She hears Red, pleading with her not to do it. She hates to disobey her Captain's orders, but only thing that matters now is to save their ship.

The crew watches from the port side to try and counter the weight. As she makes it to the end of the topsail yard; she wraps her legs around the furled topsail as tightly as she can to keep herself from falling into the "briney deep".

Red grips his medallion of St. Brendan tight in his hand, and prays. He hadn't prayed in years, but right now he was pleading with Mother Mary to protect the woman he loves. That she wouldn't fall into this harrowing Sea.

"LIZZIE! USE YER SASH TO SECURE YERSELF TO THE YARDARM! THE SHIP WILL RIGHT ITSELF ONCE IT'S FREE, AND WILL WHIP YOU BACK!" She hears him, and does as he says, tying her sash around her waist to the topsail yardarm, before she starts cutting.

The Captain and the Crew watches her in morbid silence; as she takes her new knife and starts cutting the line. The wet hemp rope is difficult to cut, but the knife that Red gave her is a strong, and sturdy one, and very sharp. It saws through the line with little effort, as she gets about halfway through, it is close to breaking. Red yells "BRACE YERSELVES MEN, IT'S ABOUT TO GO!" He stands ready at the helm to counter the rudder once again.

Elizabeth keeps cutting the line until it breaks, sending the piece of timber crashing into the seas below. As the the ship is freed from the dangling weight The Duchess rights herself with a quick whip, just as he said. Elizabeth clings to the yardarm as tight as she can, nearly dropping her knife. 

"HAZZAAAR!!!" The Crewmen shout. "THE LASS HAS DONE IT!"

Red's smiles in tears. "She did it!" His heart can beat normally again. All the while; the storm is beginning to pass. The winds are finally beginning to ease, and the seas begin to tame.

Red tells Anslo and Luther; his Master Rigger. To help get her down, and Dembe to tell Brimley to make her something special for breakfast. "I think we all deserve a hearty meal after last night." 

"Aye, Captain."

"It's getting on First Light. Gather Ruslan, and Baz. We need to assess the damages, and start on repairs." Red begins to see the sun's first rays over the horizon. "Luli, how long 'til we reach Jamaica?"

"Based on the landscape, we soul be there by tonight. We gained a lot ground last night." She estimates.

"Excellent. I can taste that Jerk Chicken already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth stands at the bow with her spyglass and scans the horizon. It is late in the afternoon. She can already see Jamaica coming into view. The Captain comes and stands beside her, and looks out over the water. He appears to be in deep thought.

"Land ho, Captain." She begins to speak. How damage did we sustain last night?"

"Besides the mast; a few cracks, a few bumps and bruises, a few broken dishes. Not too bad, she held up quite well actually." Red says. His eyes staring off into nowhere.

"Red, what's bothering you?" She asks noticing that he's a million miles away.

"I...I...was never so frightened as I was last night. I had been through so many storms and dire situations in my times, but nothing is worse than losing ye. Ye disobeyed my orders, when I asked ye not to climb up there when the wind get rough, but you did the bravest act I had ever seen. Ye saved the Duchess from a horrible fate, and the the Crew and I owe you our lives." Red's eye twitches as he tries to hold back tears.

"Raymond, my orders were to defend and protect The Duchess, my Captain, and my fellow crewmen. I did just that. I wasn't going to let us die out there." Elizabeth tells him emphatically. She looks down at the Figurehead. "Why Aphrodite?"

"My Mother always told me that Love can heal even the deepest wounds." Still looking out onto the water.

"She is named after her isn't she?" Elizabeth deduces from what he has told her about his mother.

"Yes." As he drops his head. 

He turns to his beloved Elizabeth and she's the purple marks on her neck; a grim reminder of how his dark past almost destroyed his hope for the future. He lightly runs his fingers on her bruises, and quickly turns away in shame. "I'm so sorry."

She pulls him back to face her once again, and looks deep into his green eyes, and says to him " Love can heal even the deepest wounds."

Red pulls her close and kisses her long and deep. No longer afraid he embraces his Lizzie right up on deck, in front, for all the world to see.

"Oh, Lizzie. Come with me. I want to show you something."


	9. Chapter 9

Red takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her back down to his Cabin. She thought the the men would be teasing and snickering, especially after the display they had just witnessed; but nothing, not even from Anslo. She mentions it to Red as he helps down the wooden steps below deck.

Remaining silent for the moment; Captain Reddington passes Dembe as they walk down the passageway. "Inform me when we arrive at Morgan's Cove, Dembe. I'll be in my quarters."

"Aye, Captain...Elizabeth." As Dembe nods at both of them, moves along.

The Captain holds the door for his lovely lady, as she steps into his cabin. "We'll be in Morgan's Cove soon. There is a lovely Inn there. I've known the Lass who runs it, and she will take good care of us, while the lads repair the mast... He sets his hat upon the desk and walks over to her. He kisses her tenderly on the lips."...but there is something I want to show ye first." He whispers in her ear as he leads her towards the bed.

Sitting next to a half drunken bottle of Rum, on the end table; lies an ornate silver boudoir set, consisting of a hairbrush, comb, and a handheld mirror. She recognizes the set as her own, from the manor. "Red, I don't understand. Where did these come from?" She asks him.

"The lads wanted to do something nice for ye, Elizabeth. They came to me this morning, and asked if they could choose something from their pillages of the manor; that they thought might be near, and dear to ye. The lads wanted to return ye a piece of yer booty, as a gift, for yer courage last night. We found this silver comb set of yers in the hold." 

"What a kind and thoughtful gesture, I shall be sure to thank them, but why would they do that for me?" She asks.

"Ye has earned their respect, Lassie. If not for ye we would all be sleeping with Davy Jones. Yer proven yerself to be a formidable buccaneer. They may be scoundrels but they are ruthlessly loyal to their mates." Red kisses her on the temple, and she leans into him to kiss him again.

"Wait here, Lizzie. That wasn't what I wanted to show ye." Red stands up, walks over to his desk. As she sits quietly, waiting for him to return; she takes her silver brush, and brushes her long brown hair. Red looks up at her as strokes her hair, and feels a tingling in his groin. "What a vision of beauty she is." Elizabeth then takes a drink of the Rum, fluffs up her hair in the mirror, and places the three pieces gently into the drawer.

Red slides open one of the drawers of his desk, and takes out a small carved wooden box; the same one he had taken out before. He pauses to look at it again as he rolls it in his hand. He takes a deep breath, and slams the drawer shut. Red walks over and, sits down next to Lizzie on the bed. He runs his hand over her newly brushed hair, and down her arm and strokes her scarred palm with his fingertips. Her wound has healed, but the blackpowder he used, has left a black scar on her palm, that he regrets. "Red, what is it?"

"I wanted to show ye something." Red takes out his little wooden box, and opens it. The box is lined with red velvet, and contains a silver necklace. He pulls it out and holds it up to reveal that it is really a Rosary with a round Connemara Marble bead and a lovely Celtic Cross dangling from the bottom. On the back of the cross was etched a "Spade".

"This was your mother's." Elizabeth deduced from the ship's name. 

"Yes." Red says sadly. "In her land, she was called "The Spade Duchess". I never really knew why. She always carried it with her. She said it protected her from evil. I want ye to carry it. Wear it close to your breast." He puts it over her head, and tucks the cross into her chemise close to her heart, and pull out her hair from under the chain, and places his hand upon her heart.

"Oh, Raymond. I couldn't." Elizabeth says with a tear in her eye.

"I love thee, Elizabeth. I want ye to sail with me always; under my colors, under my name. Lizzie; I want ye to become my wife."

"Oh, Raymond." Elizabeth breaks into tears. She wraps her arms around him and clings to him as tight as she had that topsail yard last night, and whispers tearfully into his ear, "Aye, Captain Reddington. I will sail with ye."

He holds onto her just as tight; closing his eyes, and stroking her hair; vowing to himself to keep her safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wounded Duchess rolls into a quiet port on Jamaica's eastern coast. Dropping anchor in a hidden cove, so they can discretely make repairs, to her mast, without being spotted by the law. The Captain, and few members of his crew head to shore for food, supplies, and powder to fill up the magazine; while the others stay behind to guard her, and make repairs. 

Red and Elizabeth decide to take the time to for themselves. They stroll through the bustling little village and through the market, where Lizzie, is nearly knocked over by a couple of chickens scampering by. Red palms a leather pouch full of Guineas off one of the tables and sticks it in his pocket. 

"Ahh, Juanita. Lizzie come; ye must try this jerk chicken. It's Amazing." Red picks up a piece of Juanita's sweet, spicy, and gooey chicken and pops it in his mouth. "Mmm. Simply divine, as always." as he rolls his eyes back and licks the sauce off his lips. "Here try this, my dear." 

Red picks another juicy piece, and feeds it to Elizabeth. His tongue licks his upper lip as he watches her wrap her lips around his fingers. She bites off a piece of the gooey chicken, and sensually licks the sauce off his fingertips. The moist touch of her tongue along his fingers ignites a fire in his groin. His breath quickens, and he knows that he needs to get her to a secluded place soon.

Lizzie's eyes widen and she fans her mouth. "Oh Red, that is h-hot!" Red chuckles, "That's what makes it good,Lassie." and hands her a jug to wash it down with. That didn't help much being the jug was filled with XX Jamaican Spiced Rum, but it finally subsided.

"Muchas Gracias, Juanita. Ye are the Mistress of Spices, Lassie." as he hands the woman a couple guineas, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Gracias Capitan. ¡Vaya Con Dios!"

As Elizabeth regains her composure. Her and Red move along through the market and up the hill into town where they find their way to 'The Drunken Sod Inn'. A cozy little Inn with a crooked thatched roof and small-pained windows; giving a hint of 'Old Dublin' in that quaint Caribbean town.

"Did ye know, that this is the only Irish Pub in the Caribbean?" Red highlights as he holds the creaky wooden door for Elizabeth. Just inside the door; hangs a wooden sign that reads, "Where the Whiskey is Grand, and the Rum is Better." with a painting of a buccaneer, passed out on the table, and has spilled his Ale.

Red walks gallantly up to the bar, removes his hat and places it on the bar. He converses with a plump, blonde bar wench, with a very tightly strung corset, and a heavy cockney accent.

"A word with Mr. Kaplan, please."

She nods, and goes into the back room. Another woman; older, frail, but sharp as a tack; comes out a moment later, walks over to Red, and he kisses her on the cheek.

"Wot yu wont, Dearie?" 

"The usual, Kate."

"A romp wit the ladies, I reckon?

"Not this time, Lassie. I have me own tonight."

"Suit yerself, Dearie. I'll have yer room ready soon; dearie. Will she be joining ye?"

"Aye. This is Elizabeth." 

"Welcome to The Drunken Sod, Dearie." She tells them both and continues to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since they have a little time to kill; Red decides to show her around. "Come with me, Lizzie. There's a beautiful spot I would like to show ye here." She takes his arm and they take a nice stroll through town. Her curiosity is killing her. She asks Red,  
"She's a woman. Why do you call her Mr. Kaplan?"

"She insists upon it. She won't be anyone's Mistress." Red says "She might look frail, but she's tougher than she looks. She does more than accommodate me with a room, and some friendly companionship; she is also replenishing The Duchess' magazine and supplying her with whatever she needs."

They wander out of town into a beautiful forest, perfectly secluded. Red lifts up a reed to reveal a magical lagoon with a beautiful waterfall. "Care for a swim, my dear?" 

Lizzie nods gently, looks into his eyes as he unbuttons her shirt, as he stands behind her, kissing the lovely nape of her neck. Lizzie's eyes close as he he removes her shirt a lays it in a grassy patch near the water. He pulls off he chemise a places his hand on her breasts. Her silver cross catches the light,through the trees like his medallion does. He kisses her neck, and massages her soft breasts, as she pulls off her boots. Red's hands move from her bulbous globes to her belt and scabbard that he unbuckles and lays down next to her other clothes. 

Red than turns her to face him. He gets down on his knees and pulls down her pantaloons, and bloomers together. He then spreads her ruby lips apart and takes tiny little licks at her clit and vulva. Twirl his tongue along her luscious pink labia. Her soft bed of hair tickles his nose as he dives his tongue deep in, to reach her g-spot; and he does. She shrieks as he wriggles his long tongue inside of her. Red tastes the sweet warm nectar that begins to flow. Elizabeth's body tingles and shakes. She holds onto the back of his head to pull him deeper into her. She cannot get enough of him, now that he belongs to her. She stands there naked in the forest, with his mothers rosary around her neck glistening between her breasts and the man she loves between her thighs. Life is beautiful. She feels so free and alive. "Raymond, take me into the water."

Red stands up and looks at her hungrily. His eyes turning an emerald green. He takes off his hat, and headscarf. He takes off his belt and boots and places them next to hers. He pulls off his shirt while she unbuckles his belt, and pulls down his pantaloons as she drops to her knees, and his hard erection raises to her lips. 

Lizzie licks and caress each of his testicles and massages them gently in her hand. As his drip and fall upon her cheek she twirls her tongue around his growing cock, and places his hand on the back of her head; inviting him to thrust deep into her.

"Oh, my sweet Lizzie...." She twirls around and leans her head back towards him. Her breasts are in full view, as he slides up a down her throat. She squeezes his buttocks as he caresses her neck and breasts. As he thrusts faster he he can't contain it any longer, and releases into her mouth. Elizabeth enjoys every drop of his honey. "Oh Lizzie, my beautiful buccaneer. Soon ye shall be my bride."

She gets up off her knees and stands before him, she entwines her fingers with his. "...and I shall sail under yer colors and under yer name, Captain Reddington." 

They jump naked into the lagoon together for a nice skinny dip. The water is cool, and clear. You can see straight down to the bottom, and feels so good on their skin. He leads her around the lagoon, and she follows; playing a form of "cat and mouse" in the water. They dive underneath the waterfall and embrace each other in a deep kiss, as they come up behind the falls. She looks deep into his eyes, and smiles as she wraps her arms a little tighter so their nipples touch again. "I love thee, Raymond Reddington." she says quietly to him. Red nibbles her ear and returns, "I love ye, Elizabeth Keen."

"Keen!" She hadn't thought about him once, since the Captain and her first made love. She has been too happy. The Captain has given a second chance at life, as she has given him. Soon she shall be called "Reddington", and the last remnants of Tom will be gone for good.

Red lifts Elizabeth higher and plants soft wet kisses upon her chest. His head submerges as he tugs at her nipples with his teeth. He continues planting kisses on the way down, and twirls his tongue inside her navel, causing her to arch her back. He then kisses her sweet mound, and gives one swipe from his tongue between her slit, before he comes back up for air. As he takes a couple deep breaths and looks at Elizabeth, to see her reaction. 

She reacts by taking a deep breath and descending down to his groin stroking his chest on the way down. He grabs onto a vine as he feels her take him into her mouth. The sensations are different underwater. The water is cool, her mouth is warm. Her tongue feels hot as she swirls it around his throbbing cock, his body shakes as she squeezes his cheeks. Elizabeth comes up out of the water with her back arched throwing her head back flipping her long hair back over her head. Red swears he believes in Mermaids now. 

As they both are nearly out of breath, he pulls her close and forces his still hardened cock deep up Into her. He lets go of the vine and their eyes lock. She hears his thought. They both take in a large gulp of air. He raises her arms above her head, and locks her in a kiss. He embraces her tightly as they sink to the bottom of the lagoon. With his cock deep inside of her, he thrusts his hips vigorously, with such primal force, and energy. As Elizabeth lowers her arms, and places them on his bulging biceps, his erotic movements propel them both to the surface. They climax as they burst out of the water. Like Neptune and Salacia they rule as one. 

Their hearts still processing what they had just experienced. Red leads Lizzie for one more swim around the lagoon. They are having so much fun together. She cannot imagine her life without him anymore, and he feels the same about her. They continue to swim and play a little while longer. 

Relaxing in by the waters edge; Red and Lizzie, suddenly both feel an unwelcome presence surrounding them. They had been so engrossed in each other, that they hadn't noticed that someone has been watching them the whole time. Elizabeth hears a rustling in the reeds. Red catches a glimpse of a white hat and powdered wig, and gets a cold chill in his bones. "Let's go. Grab yer things, don't forget anything."

They grab their things and duck out of sight. Getting themselves dressed along the way; Red takes Elizabeth on a different path back to the Inn. Kate is waiting for them, impatiently to show them to their room, so she can get back to work. "Ye go on ahead, Lizzie. I need a word with Mr. Kaplan first." Elizabeth nods and follows the woman upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wot yu wont, Dearie?" Kate asks Red as they enter her back room.

"Is everything set?" Red asks her plainly.

"Of course, Luv. Everythin' is awl ready to go. I even included som thing for yer new crew member. She a luvly yung thing at that. I spoke to Dembe and the Topmast is fixed. She's ready to set sail when ye are. Wot's botherin ye, Cap'n?"

"There is one more thing I want ye to do for me before we set off." Red says while staring into the long wick candle flame.

"Wot is it, Luv?"

"It's about Elizabeth, I want ye to Marry us."

"You? Marry? Ar yu serious, Dearie?"

"Aye, I am. She came aboard my ship as a prisoner, against my wishes. She was not afraid me or my crew. She saw a man in me, that I never knew existed. Elizabeth is my second chance at hope, and I want to be hers, she had just left a bad marriage to a cruel man, and a life she does not wish to go back to. I want to give the same second chance to start over as she has given me, but she still holds this cruel man's name, and she feels she can't start over until see bares mine."

"Wot about Carla?"

"I'm not afraid of her, anymore. From what Lizzie told me. I believe she had a conjuring hand in our meeting. My heart has been in turmoil ever since she arrived, and she's always been there to soothe it. I love this woman, Kate. I don't want to lose her."

"Awlright, Dearie. Eer or the Duchess?"

"It is not safe for us here. They're looking for her."

"Awlright, Luv. Giv me an hour."

"Cheers, Lass. We'll be ready for ye." Red stands up from his chair, and kisses Kate on the cheek, and turns to join his fiancé.

"Raymond..." he turns back to look at her "...Congratulations, Dearie. She's a lucky girl."

He smiles; and runs upstairs, where Elizabeth is waiting for him. He cannot wait to tell her the news. 

Elizabeth sits quietly in the room, and waits for her Captain's return. She feels vulnerable without Red. She worries about Tom finding her and taking her away from Red. "What if Tom takes me back with him, and I never see my beloved Red again?" 

The door opens; Red steps in, to find her sitting on the edge of the bed nervously, biting her bottom lip, She's so relieved to see it's him. "Oh good. It's you."

"My darling Elizabeth; I have good news for ye. I have spoken to Mr. Kaplan and she has agreed to marry us on the Duchess, before we set sail tonight; you will no longer be known as Elizabeth Keen. " 

"Oh Raymond, that's wonderful." Lizzie can't contain her tears of joy. She hugs Red so tight. "Is she a judge?"

"No, retired Royal Navy. She had captained her own frigate. She had her superiors fooled into thinking she was a man, hence the name Mr. Kaplan, which she still keeps to fool her guests. She has the power to marry us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red and Elizabeth quickly pick up a few things in the market before returning to the hidden cove; where The Duchess sits peacefully at berth with a new topmast, a magazine full of powder, and enough Rum and supplies to sustain the crew for anything that may lie ahead of them. 

As the Captain and his lady board The Duchess, after a few hours of leisure; they see that the remainder of the crew have been busy cleaning her up, and primping the ship for their Captain's wedding. They even decorated an area under the quarterdeck with some ropes and nets, making a makeshift alter where Kate was standing, holding a small leather bible. "We 'avent much time, Dearies. They know yer here."

Red and Elizabeth stand before each other, and take their vows in the presence of The Duchess and her crew. Dembe found a couple of wedding bands in their trove of treasures, and Red placed a ring on her finger, and she placed one on his; luckily they both fit perfectly. 

As Red and Elizabeth stand there on deck, gazing into each other's eyes as they hear those fateful words ".....I now pronounce ye man and wife. Ye may kiss the bride." 

Red takes his new wife in his arms, kisses her with a long, deep kiss. 

Cheers and applause comes from the crew. Kate interrupts " I mus' be gettin' back. Congratulations, ye two. You'd best be off. They know yer here. I know me way back." As Kate rows herself back to shore. Captain Reddington and his new bride step up onto the quarterdeck. The Captain takes the helm, and Elizabeth pulls out her spyglass.

"Alright Lads....Weigh Anchor and Hoist the Mizzen! Time to Head Out!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Elizabeth....Keep a Keen Eye on the Horizon, Lassie!" He says with a wink in his eye.

"Aye, Captain!" Lizzie returns the wink, and places the glass up to her eye. 

"...and Lizzie!..We're gonna make a great team."


	10. Chapter 10

The Spade Duchess and her crew embark on a new adventure into a new life. With a new topmast standing tall, and a new hope for the future; The Captain, and his queen preside over her, and her crew as they watch golden sun sets slowly over The Spanish Main.

Red and Lizzie stand on the quarterdeck, watching the wind fill the lovely black sails. They are joined by his First Mate, and his Quartermaster. "Baz, Chart a course for Portugal." Red tells the men.

"Captain!..." Dembe interjects, "Baz and I will keep watch on her. Ye deserve some time with yer lady. It's yer Weddin' Night." 

"Thank ye, Lads. A lovely scrumpie with me bonnie Lass is just what this Old Captain needs, Aye Lassie?"

"Aye, Sir. I do love a 'Rumpy Pumpy' with ye Captain. Thank ye, Lads." She is truly grateful for them to offer to take over the Captain's duties for a while, so that she and her husband can enjoy their Wedding Night together. 

Red takes his Misses in his arms, and kisses her deep. The wind blowing the tails of his headscarf, as he swoops her gallantly off her feet; completing the image of a true Romantic hero. Cheers and applause ensue the top deck as he carries his beautiful bride below, and she playfully closes the hatch behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red carries his Elizabeth down the passageway, and brings her into his cabin; where he lays her gently down upon, what is now, their bed. He unbuckles his baldrick, and cutlass, and lays them upon the chair. He pulls out his flintlock and sets it on the end table. Lizzie hands him her knife, and he places it on the end table on her side. He unbuckles her belt and sword and leans it against the table, within her reach. 

He goes over, and opens the window to let in the lovely the lovely sea breeze. Elizabeth sits up on the bed, with her legs crossed to her side. "That breeze feels exceptionally divine tonight. I can't wait to feel it against my skin."

She begins to unbutton her shirt. Red stands at the window with his leg up on the stool. He takes in a long, deep breath of the cool salty air, and turns to face her. He sees her unbutton her shirt one button at a time.his mouth begins to salivate, as he takes a drink of his Rum. She slides her shirt off her shoulders an lays it on the floor. She then crosses her arms in front of her, and rolls her head back as she pulls her chemise over her head; arching her back, as she slides the under garment off her full, scrumptious breasts. Her nipples firm up as the cool air touches her skin. Elizabeth rolls her head, as she fluffs up her hands her hair, allowing him time to take in her beauty, before she cups her breasts, covering them as she turns to look at her Captain,...her husband.

Red; feeling the burn between his legs; unbuttons his cuffs first, and then slowly he undoes his buttons one by one. Elizabeth's arousal building with each button; she squeezes her breasts together, pushing them up towards her, as he unveils the Golden Fleece that graces his chest. Her heart quickens as Red turns from her, and peels the shirt off his titanic back, and lays it on the chair.

Continuing with their little striptease; Red undoes his belt and lets it fall to the floor. He stands with his back toward her; still donning his hat. The tails of his burgundy scarf hang down gracefully blowing in the wind; drawing attention to strong, muscles in his back. The feathers in his hat flutter in the breeze, as he looks over his shoulder. He sees Elizabeth's hands have moved to downward, making him smile.

Red then undoes and drops his pantaloons to the floor. She revels in the the sight of him standing there, wearing only his hat and boots. The rays of the golden setting sun glistens over the dimples in his muscular cheeks, and bulging thighs.

Elizabeth takes in Red's handsome form. She sighs in her delight. "Oh, Raymond..." He turns around and stands with his Captain's Treasure in full light of the evening sun. He stands boldly and unashamed as places his boot up on the stool; posing like a true buccaneer; holding his head up high, staring out to sea, with a bottle of Rum resting on his knee, in a magnificent stance that would make even old Henry Morgan jealous; playfully torturing her a little longer. 

"Come Lizzie; ...my dear wife. Come and watch the sun's last rays with me in this beautiful sunset." Red's face glowing in the beautiful golden colors of the sky; setting off his radiant green eyes; Lizzie steps off the bed and walks over to him. He guides her to stand in front of him, and look out to sea. Red pulls down her pantaloons, so she stands there as naked as he does. Red wraps his arm around his Misses, and rests his head on her shoulder. 

"This is my favorite time of the day." He whispers as he kisses the nape of her lovely neck. She tilts her head so he can come in closer, and she whispers back "Mine too." 

They stand there by the window, Red embracing her; watching the sunset, and listening to the relaxing sounds ocean, and the creaking ship. Both wearing nothing but their boots. Red takes the tails of his scarf and lets them fall gently upon her breast, while he continues to kiss her neck. Elizabeth brings her hand up to his stubbly rugged face, and closes her eyes; as she quietly sings a line from an old shanty "Yo ho, yo ho....A pirate's life for me."

Red's face lights up to the sound of those words. He sweeps her off her feet again, and carries her to the bed. They lie down together as their lips are locked in a passionate lovers kiss. Leaving their boots on; she has her legs entwined around his. 

"Close yer eyes, Lassie," Red tells her as he pulls the peacock feather out of his hat, and uses it to stroke her lovely porcelain skin. His touch is light and flowing. He runs the feather around her face, neck, and chest. She feels the cool tingling sensation as he travels down along her arms, and draws a circular motion in her palm. He traces lightly around her breasts, and brushes the feather briskly across her nipples, he finishes with his lips ad tongue. 

Elizabeth arches her back slightly, when he takes the feather down to circle her navel. He playfully tickles the hair on her mound, and glides the feather slowly down between her legs, and traces the plumage around her swollen slit. Spreading apart her ruby lips with his fingers; Red amuses himself by tickling her clit; sending a sensations through her body that he follows through by continuing with his tongue. 

"Oh, Raymond..." He works down the length of her thighs, and stops to remove her boots. Red then uses the peacock feather along her calves and tickles her feet; making her giggle, while he then glides the feather lightly between her toes. "Oh, Raymond...,Me Captain...Me Husband."travels the feather in between her legs and traces the plumage around her slit. He then spreads her ruby lips with his fingers , and tickles her clit; sending a sensation through her body that he follows through with his tongue. Red then places

Red then the feather back into the brooch in his hat, as he watches her body still tingle from what he just did to her. He sets his hat down on the chair, and, and . He pulls off his scarf, as he takes a drink of Rum. Red then kicks off his boots, and , and tosses it on the stool. climbs into bed with her. Elizabeth wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her with such passion, such adoring love, that she just wraps her arms around him, vowing to never let him go.

She is warm and moist, and she opens up for him; as Red enters her smoothly, and begins to move to meet the rolling of the ship. As Lizzie wraps her legs around his velvety ribs, Red slowly moves faster in and out of her; kissing her behind the ear Lizzie lets out a little moan, and places her arms above her head, as she delights in his sweet caress. She feels the building heat from his magic wand, while his hands glide up her arms so tenderly. Red interlocks his fingers with hers.

Their slow simmer is turning into a decadent boil. Their movements seem to meld into one. Their hearts are racing. Their breathing getting heavier. He feels himself beginning to peak. He lifts her right leg over his shoulder, and thrusts himself deeper Into her. Oh Lizzie...." "Arrgh...Shiver me timbres, Captain!" she cries out, and digs her nails into his back. His smoldering penis explodes Into her with such force, taking them both into pure sexual bliss. He collapses from exhaustion. Captain Reddington embraces his wife, and holds her in a spooning position, as they both drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a night of decadent romping; Elizabeth Reddington sits peacefully in the crow's nest and scans the horizon for any oncoming ships. The crew has deemed her "Lady Red"; befitting her the new title as the Captain's wife. With nothing more from her old life holding her back, she finally feels freedom for the first time.

Red stands tall on deck; confident about his future. There will be many battles coming up, but now he doesn't have to go it alone. 

"Ship Ahoy, Captain. Off Starboard Bow!" She yells from her nest.

Faintly in the distance; A Dutch Merchant ship carrying gold and guineas from the East Indies has come into sight; and their next target. Red signals Elizabeth to come down, as he plans his attack.

"Anslo. Ready the guns!" 

"Aye, Sir!"

"Lizzie, my love. You'd best be going below deck. It be getting rough in a bit." Red advises his lady.

"Nay, Captain. I promised to fight along yer side, and that is where I'll stand!" 

Red is not pleased with her response, but he admires her mettle, and devotion. She is a brave, and stubborn woman,and stronger than she knows. "So Be It, Then."

"Aye Lads....Hoist the black flag, and Raise the jib. Advance ye Hearties!....  
......And Take No Prisoners."

"Aye, Sir." Elizabeth replies, though she can help to have a little chuckle inside.

As The Duchess closes in the merchant ship; a crewman shouts "PIRATES!"  
As their Captain sees her black flag flying high. "IT'S THE DUCHESS, Brace Yourselves! We Are Under Attack! the crew aboard scramble to and scatter to defend their cargo.

Captain Reddington draws his cutlass. Lizzie takes a deep swallow, coming to grips with what she is about to partake in. It is too late to turn back now.

Red raises his sword and yells "FIRE!....."

BOOM!.....

The sound of the guns nearly blows her ears. Almost immediately pandemonium ensues aboard of the Dutch Fluyt. 

BOOM! BOOM!.....

The sounds of explosions and splintering wood, mix with the screams and cries of horror from the crewmen caught in the plumages of smoke and fire of the cannon blasts. 

The Duchess sails along port side to overtake the ship. Her crew of savage pirates shout their battlecries as The Captain stands stolid in the midst of the chaos, and gives the order to "BOARD!" All the crew take hold of the rigging and swing aboard to the crippled ship, and attack the crew, and breaking into the hold and stripping them of their rich cargo. 

Elizabeth doesn't know from where which it came, but she takes hold of a rope, draws her sword, and swings across to join her mates. A smile grows on Red's face as he watches her swing across. She engages in the battle like a true scoundrel. Red says shakes and tilts his head "That's my girl."

She spots Baz being pinned by two Dutch crewmen holding knives at his, in a burst of adrenaline, Elizabeth takes up her sword and cuts them both down. The two men fall dead onto the deck. "Cheers, Lady Red. Grab what ye can and head ye back to the ship, quickly now. That Magazine is gonna blow." Baz, Liz, and grab all they could carry, and head back to The Duchess with their booty.

As the last of the crew returns on board. They work their all to catch the wind in her sails for a quick escape. Just as they get a short ways away. Elizabeth looks back at the carnage they had just left in their wake. Red comes up next to her, and puts his arm around her. "I killed two men." Elizabeth confesses to him.

"I know." Red says in a comforting voice. "I'm very proud of ye." Liz looks puzzled at his response. "Proud?"

"Aye, Ye did not hesitate to protect yer shipmates, Lass. As ye did the other night in the storm. Ye are loyal, and brave. We are all proud to sail with ye, Lassie." Red tells her, even though he knows it won't make her feel better. "We do whatever we have to do to keep each other alive. We're pirates, fugitives, criminals to the world. The only ones we can actually trust is our own shipmates. This is our life. This is how we survive."

Just as Red finishes speaking...BOOM!!! The Dutch Fluyt explodes into bits. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth is walking home. She walks down the path in the moonlight, and she comes up to "Dead Man's Oak". She takes a few steps closer to say a prayer for the two half-decayed condemned men, but as she comes closer to the tree, she makes a gruesome discovery; she sees that there are 'four' figures now; hanging lifeless from the limb. She hears the laughter from her ex-husband, Tom; as she recognizes the faces of the hanging men. "Oh my God, Raymond....me? Tom No.....!"

Elizabeth wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Her husband is still sleeping peacefully next to her. "It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare."....or was it a premonition...a warning? Tom is a cruel, and dangerous man. He will not take the news of her marriage, and her new lifestyle well. 

As The Duchess sails silently on the open water, with an open window; letting in the cool sea breeze into the their cabin. Elizabeth makes peace with her fate. They both shall surely hang for their crimes, but they are not going down without a fight. "At least if we hang; we shall hang together." she concludes. 

"Hold me, Raymond." He seems to hear her cries in his sleep, and embraces her tight; comforting her enough to fall back to sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Commodore Thomas Keen is overseeing rebuilding of the fort; when Corporal Ressler runs up to inform him of a Dutch merchant ship that had been ravished by Pirates, south of the Jamaican coast . 

"There was one lone survivor, Sir. He said that he saw a woman on board that fit Elizabeth's description. The only thing is, Sir; He said that she was fighting along side the ship's crew. He watched her cut down and kill two innocent seamen. One of the other pirates called her "Lady Red" , and that she was willingly looting with the rest of them. 

"That can't be my Elizabeth." Tom assures himself. "She would never dare partake in acts of piracy. I've warned her enough to scare her straight. She knows the consequences for disobedience. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Klink, Klink. Klink. Klink." The sound of steel blades hitting together, as Liz tightens her skills and reflexes dueling with Red and the lads in a mock battle on deck. Elizabeth told Red about her dream last night, putting him on alert.

"Land Ho, Captain." The voice comes from Luli piloting the helm.

"Ah,good. We're here. Drop the Anchor." The Captain says with a smile. "Come; load up some of the gold into the boats and head for Shore."

"Aye, Captain."

The men take a few chests from the hold, and load them Into The boats. They lower boats into the water and row to shore.

"Ye will enjoy this Lizzie. I am taking ye to my trove. We are lightening the ship, so that we can gain more speed if we need it." Red explains, as they row to shore.

It is a beautiful little island; seemingly untouched by the outside world. It has a lovely beach, many Coconut trees, and thick vegetation. They pull their boats onto the sand dunes, take hold of their treasures and carry it through the vegetation into a thick forest. The birds are singing, and the sun peaks through the trees. They come to a hidden cave nestled in the trees. They carry their chests deep into the dark cave to to where it opens up into a large area filled with heaps of gold and silver as far as the eye can see a few cracks in the caves walls let in just enough light to glisten on the golden coins. Elizabeth's mouth is agape as she stands in awe. 

"Is all of this your plunders?" she asked.

"Our plunders...no, not all. Years ago I was marooned on this island. I was foraging for something to eat, and stumbled upon the opening of the caverns. I decided to explore the caves and found the trove. I believe it to have been one of Henry Morgan's caches, now it's mine, and what is mine also belongs to ye and the crew. Yer welcome to anything ye wishes.....Here, these will look lovely on me lady."

Red holds up an exquisite pair of long dangle earrings; made of gold, with emerald stones and cascading rubies. He gently slides the French hooks through the piercings in her delicate earlobes, and rests them in his hands to catch the light. He cocks his head, gazing at her loveliness. She looks up at him with her Caribbean blue eyes. "Ye look like royalty, my darling." Red says as she is slightly blushing. 

She takes a look at her reflection in a pool of water as Red stands behind her with his arm around her waist so she doesn't slip on the mossy rocks. He holds her hair back so that her earrings can catch the sun's rays peeking through the cracks. "Thank ye , Red." He plants a gentle kiss on her left temple.

"Captain...? Captain, it's time to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One late morning; Red is sitting at his desk, looking over maps, and using his divider to chart a new course. Elizabeth has not been feeling well, in the morning, for the last couple of days; So, Red has been letting her sleep a little longer. He works quietly so as not to wake her, but he's having trouble concentrating. He rubs his eyes wearily, and decides to open the window a bit, to get some air. 

He stands at the window looking out to sea, taking in a few deep breaths, while sipping from his bottle of Rum. A couple things have been bothering him, ever since Lizzie mentioned them. He needs find some answers to some age old questions. Mend a fence, and settle a score; so that he, and Lizzie can move on.

If Lizzie's condition is what he thinks it is, he'd better fight this battle now. The last thing he wants, is to bring a child into this world, when there is a war to be fought.

A gentle knock comes at the door. 

"Come in." Red says without turning; remaining at the window.

It's Dembe, "Captain, the lads would like to know where we're bound, Sir."

"Port Royal." He says with a deep swallow, and a twitch in his eye.

"But Sir; It is too dangerous."

"I must go back. She will never feel safe as long as he walks this earth."

"Aye, Sir." They both look over at her sleeping peacefully. "How is she?" Dembe asks. 

"She's with child." Red says in a mix of joy and regret. 

"Does she know?" 

"No."

"I understand Sir. I will give Bazzel the bearings." Red gives a satisfactory nod. "...and Captain..." He turns around "...Congratulations." Red forces a smile, and closes the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night begins to the descend upon The Spade Duchess, and with it, a thick rolling fog mask her return to the scene of the crime. She is shielded by the fog and the new moon cloak her in darkness. This time only the Captain comes ashore. A doomed man on a Devil's Errand.

Red discretely enters The Red Raven Inn. He scans the bustling dining hall to see Naomi behind the bar just as she was that fateful night. He stands frozen in his boots, as she sees him for the first time in over a ten years. "Carla...." 

She signals him to follow her into a private room, and closes the door. "Raymond, What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Ye knows exactly why I'm here, Carla." Red answers her firmly.

"You've a bloody nerve showin' up after all these years." 

"Why did you do it, Carla? I know ye had yer conjuring hand in bringin' Elizabeth and me together. Why after all these years?"

"Raymond, when you disappeared my heart was broken. I lost a magnificent man. I lost my true love, but I understood why you had to leave, and when they found your uniform in Looe Bay, and they didn't find your medallion. I knew you were out there. I never stopped loving you. I wanted you to be happy. Does Elizabeth make you happy?"

"I love her more than anything. That's why I've returned. Her Ex-husband haunts us like dark shadow. She's my wife, she is carrying my child. I fear for her safety, and for the first time, I fear for mine. I need yer help. Tell me about Tom Keen."

"Thomas Keen is a dangerous man. He is the man who framed you, he is the one who poisoned your mother, on order of the King. That's how he got promoted to Commodore so fast."

Red is aghast. His skin has turned cold, and white. He cannot speak, so Carla continues on.

"I followed him here from England, about ten years ago. I bought the Inn with the money you had left behind and I've have been here ever since. I've watched him, heard things. He married Elizabeth two years ago. He treated her badly. It was arranged between him and her father so he could gain control of his sugar cane plantations, and he then poisoned him the day they divorced, the night you came."

"Carla, He must be stopped. I need yer help." Red is clearly stricken by her words .  
She gives Raymond a kiss, and tells him to leave before he is spotted. She showed him a door hidden in the back of the Inn.

Red walks down the path through town, not quite sure of his next move, when he hears the sound of cold steel being drawn from a sheath. He stops feeling the point of a military saber in the center of his back. "Captain Reddington, I presume."

Red, stands motionless on the pier, as Commodore Keen holds him with saber. "Captain, I've been expecting you." Suddenly, 

"Bet ye didn't expect me, love." Lizzie comes up and grabs Tom from behind, and holds her knife up to his throat. 

"Elizabeth?...Actually I did." Tom says as Corporal Ressler cocks his flint at her head.

"I told ye to stay on the ship." Red says in frustration. 

"Sorry, Red." Lizzie says also frustrated and with regret. 

Corporal Ressler binds their hands, and take Red and Lizzie into custody.


	12. Chapter 12

Red and Elizabeth have been captured. Commodore Thomas Keen, and his doting Corporal Ressler have taken their swords, and locked them both up in adjacent cells, separated but they are close enough to reach each other's hands. They are left alone for awhile. Red stands silently by the door, with his arms hanging through the bars, his head hanging low. Elizabeth sits on the wooden bench leaning back against the wall, crying.

"Red, why did ye come back here? I wanted to leave this life behind." She sobs, unable to face him.

"We can't keep running from our past if we expect to have a bright future. I needed to set things right with Carla. I had to see her."

"But why?" She says tearfully.

"I needed some answers; about us, and about him. She told me lots of things about yer former husband that would chill even a dead man's bones. ....The reason that we are both here is because of Tom Keen." Red says with a heavy heart.

"I don't follow." Lizzie's tears begin to subside.

"Tom Keen was a trained assassin. He had orders from the King of England to kill my mother, because she was Catholic. Catholicism is deemed Illegal in England, and Catholics are treated the same as witches, and are burned at the stake for their faith. My Mother was next in line to the throne, and he had pinned her murder on me, to be sure I wouldn't be." 

"Oh, Raymond...I'm so sorry." 

"It gets worse. He only married you to gain control of your father's plantations. He never loved ye, but already knew that..."

She nods her head, beginning to sob again.

"...but what ye didn't know was that, on the day yer divorce; the night my men had brought ye aboard my ship; he had poisoned your father. I suspect he had the same fate in mind for ye."

"Then my dream was right. Those two empty nooses "Dead Man's Oak" were meant for ye and I all along..." She drops her head and cries again. 

"Lizzie...Come here my Love...." Red reaches out his hand "...We're not dancing the hempen jig yet. Come pray with me, Elizabeth." She got up, and looked at him with those tearful blue eyes. She holds out her scarred palm. He traces a circle around her black scar. His warm touch is a slight comfort to her. 

"I love ye, Lizzie. I have a wonderful life planned for ye;...ye and..." he stopped. No sense worrying her about the baby.

"What?..." she asks.

"Nothing. Just pray with me."

She places her hand in his, and they fall to their knees Red takes his medallion in his other hand, and she does the same with his mother's cross. She has never prayed a Catholic prayer before; but since they are about to die together, they might as well pray together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time had passed. Red and were just sitting quietly in front corners of their cells. Red sits in deep thought. Elizabeth breaks the silence.

"Raymond, if we don't get out of this, I just want ye to know that I don't regret anything that I've done with ye, and The Duchess. I would do it all again in a heartbeat." He smiles, and takes her hand and grips it tight. 

"The only regret I have is that he didn't die in the attack, that is why I came back."

"To finish the job." 

"...I couldn't bare to see you living in fear because of him, and with the baby..."

"Baby? What baby?" She asks puzzled.

"The past few days ye have been showing all of the signs. Yer morning sickness, among other things. I can not allow our child to come into this world, while he still walks this earth, terrorizing us."

She grips his hand even tighter, places her hand upon her belly, and says a silent prayer. She then says to him. "Captain, I don't know what ye have in mind to get us out of this, but promise me that that bastard will not see another setting sun."

His face lights up with a big smile. "That's me 'Lady Red';...me fightin' Lass. I do have a plan already in place; actually. Just be ready for anything, follow my lead; and most of all, Lizzie...trust me."

"Aye, Captain." She smiles confidently back. She trusts her dear Captain, Husband, Lover, and Partner in Crime. "We will get out of this and destroy Tom Keen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning has come; Red and Elizabeth dosed off during the night. They are awoken by the sound of rattling keys and metal locks. Commodore Keen and Corporal Ressler have come to take them to take them to the gallows. "It's time! On your feet, both of you!" Tom says solemnly. 

Red and Elizabeth rise up to their feet. The cell doors open and Keen's soldiers force them both out of their cells. Facing each other; Red and Liz have a silent conversation in each other's eyes, as the men bind their wrists behind their backs. They stand tall, proud, and unafraid as if they were both ready to meet their fate. She trusts Red completely right now. 

"I am very disappointed in you, Elizabeth; or shall I call you 'Lady Red'." Tom talking directly to her, but she stands motionless keeping her eyes on Red. "Is this your punishment, your revenge for my indiscretions?" Elizabeth remains silent.

"No matter. You and your lover will be swinging from "Dead Man's Oak" very soon together." The Commodore turns to walk away, when he hears Elizabeth's voice,"Tom!..." 

He turns around; and she continues "...Ye are wrong. He's not my lover...He's my Husband." Red and Liz give each other a satisfied look for making the hairs stand up on the back of Tom's neck. 

The soldiers push them to walk down the corridor following Keen to a large set of doors. He pushes the doors opens to the crowded courtyard filled with curious onlookers and townsfolk. Elizabeth remembers the town always loves a good hanging. The sun is almost blinding, not a cloud in the sky. 

As they are being walked towards the wooden gallows; Elizabeth's blood runs cold when she sees the two empty noose hanging from the scaffold beam. Red unfazed; scans the skies, and along the fort walls. He spots one lonely Raven sitting on the wall, and smiles. As they are walked up the steps and onto the scaffold; a gust of wind blows past them, blowing the tails of Red's scarf, reminding her of all the beautiful nights she had spent with him in his cabin. Oh, how much she wishes they could be on The Duchess with him right now. 

Thick clouds are rolling in, as the sky begins to darken to an eerie look. Red and Elizabeth stand tall, with their feet planted on the trapdoor. One of the soldiers slips the thick hempen rope around Red's neck and tightens it, as it starts to rain. He looks over at Elizabeth, as he slips the noose over her delicate neck. Her eyes look so scared. While their crimes are being read aloud, Red whispers to her " Be brave, my beautiful buccaneer." "I love ye, Red." He winks at her as they place the black hoods over their heads. The winds are getting stronger, the rain is falling harder, a rumble of thunder in the distance. 

The signal is given. The Raven caws as the trapdoor opens. A bolt of lightning strikes the gallows, cutting the ropes, as they fall to the ground. Panic ensues in the courtyard, as the scaffold is on fire. Red jumps to his feet, shaking of his hood, he pulls hers off with his teeth, she's crying but ok. "Yer alright, Lassie. Get up, my Love."

Red unbinds her wrists with his teeth, as hears a slice behind him, and his hands are free. They turned to find Corporal Ressler holding their weapons "You'll need these, quickly. I'll hold them off." They gladly take them, filling their belts, and pulling the ropes off their necks. They ask him why is he doing this for them.

"I was standing guard last night. I heard everything you said. My parents were catholic. They both were burned at the stake. Go Now."

Red and Elizabeth run for their lives. They are stopped by Comododore Tom Keen at the fort wall, with his saber drawn. "Well, Captain and Lady Reddington. You have cheated death again. You will not cheat it again. Time to settle this once and for all.

"Aye Tom. I've been waiting for this for years. Stand and deliver, Laddie. En Guarde." 

Red and Tom cross swords in a heated duel. This is personal; for his mother, for her father, for him, for her, and for their child. Red fights with the strength of ten men as his cutlass slams hard with Tom's saber. They clash swords violently across the fort wall. The rain is coming down and the fog rolls into the bay. 

Red stumbles on the slippery stone, and Tom gets the upper hand, and pins Red to the wall. Lizzie runs to cut Tom down, but he's faster defends, engaging in a heated duel with her. She is holding her own quite well, but Red is a much better swordsman, and so is Tom. They've been doing it much longer than her. Tom overpowers her, and gets Elizabeth pinned with his saber at her neck, and her head hanging over the wall.He is too strong for her. Tom tries to push her over the fort wall. She screams to try to get him to stop. "Tom No...No Please. Stop....Tom Nooo!" 

"BOOOM!!!

Time stopped, Tom's grip loosened, and he fell to the ground. Elizabeth sat up to see Red aiming a smoking flintlock in her direction. His eyes a flaring dark green. He lowers his pistol. It is Done. Tom Keen is Dead. She breathes a sigh of relief, but is too exhausted to get up. Red runs to her side, lifts her up. "Raymond...."

"We did it." He holds her in his arms. "Raymond, Let's go home."

Red gives her a kiss, and lifts her into his arms and carries her to the edge of the wall. "Hold on tight." He jumps into the water with her in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fog is very thick It cloaks the entire bay. Carla waits for Red and Elizabeth in a longboat, with her long black hair and knowing eyes. The couple swim towards her and climb in the boat, and they row into the thick fog. 

"Here Raymond. You left this at the Inn last night." Carla gives him his hat back.

"Thank ye, Carla. You know you've exposed your powers. It's not safe for you here."Red says as he rows. 

"I know." Carla agrees. 

"Sail with us on The Duchess. We could use another hand on board." Elizabeth says. 

"Elizabeth is with child. We could use a midwife and nurse for her." Red adds. 

"I do love children. Alright; I accept. I will sail with you." 

Deep in the rolling fog awaits The Duchess for her Captain and his Lady to return. Her sails are already set for a quick departure. The three climb aboard, and on Captain's order, The Duchess sails off into the fog. Once she is in the clear the storm and fog dissolve with a flick of Carla's hand, and the sun is bright, and clear again.


	13. Chapter 13

A story in the local Times reads; "Captain Raymond 'Red' Reddington, and his wife Elizabeth 'Lady Red' Reddington were both executed on June 3, 1720; put to death by hanging for piracy, and murder. Commodore Donald Ressler; promoted from Corporal after the death of Commodore Thomas Keen, who was killed in friendly fire. Commodore Ressler had signed their death certificates. The Will of the late Samuel Calhoun; Local Aristocrat, and landowner of countless sugar cane plantations in the Caribbean, was read today; stating that in the event of the death of his daughter, Elizabeth; and former son-in-law, Thomas Keen; his estate was to be left to the family's butler, Harold Cooper."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evening falls upon the Duchess, and Brimley has prepared the entire crew a magnificent feast; to celebrate their victory and their freedom from the evil plague that was Thomas Keen. Carla Reddington is the guest of honor at the Captain's table tonight. Red and Elizabeth could not have pulled off that daring escape without her help.

Elizabeth was still puzzled about how she assisted them. She never saw her there. Red explains to her that Carla is a talented and powerful witch; able to change her form, and turn the weather.

"The Raven." She deduced. "Ye knew she was there the entire time." Carla smiles as she hears Elizabeth accusing Raymond of keeping that juicy secret from her.

"Aye, me Lassie." Red says with a chuckle. "Come here, and sit upon my knee."

Elizabeth stands up and walks over to sit on her husband's knee. She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. He feeds her a grape, and takes a drink of Rum. He places his hand on her stomach and looks lovingly into Lizzie's eyes, and says "Carla, I cannot thank ye enough for bringing her to me. She has brought me so much happiness."

"Raymond, you deserve to be happy. I saw things in her that I could never give you. I saw her being torn apart by the same man that had destroyed you. I have always loved you, Raymond, but the two of you needed to be together; and for me to see you happy with your soulmate, serves my greatest purpose." She tells him wholeheartedly, and without a stitch of jealousy. She is truly a rare bird. She walks over and gives Raymond a soft kiss on the forehead. "Now if you'll both excuse me; I believe it's time to leave you two, to be alone." She turns to walk out the door.

"Thank you...for everything." Elizabeth stops her. Carla turns, smiles, and closes the door.

Finally alone; Red stands up with Lizzie in his arms. He kisses her as he walks towards the window, and holds her as she opens it partway. It is a hot, and steamy night; the cool ocean breeze is welcome tonight. Elizabeth nuzzles his neck as he carries her to the bed and lays her down like a soft, delicate flower. 

He strokes her lovely brown hair, and gazes into her Caribbean blue eyes. Unbuttoning her shirt, and removing her chemise; He gently kisses her naked breasts, and slowly moves his way down to kiss her womb. He then gently, and slowly removes her pantaloons and under garments, leaving her naked in her boots in the moonlight. 

Red stands up and watches Elizabeth as she enjoys the cool sea breeze caressing her bare skin. She places her arms far above her head, and arches her back. He gets aroused seeing her smile, and plumping breasts; her nipples firm and well-defined. He unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off his strong shoulders. Elizabeth smiles at him like a little girl, she sees him puff out his chest. Raymond then drops his pantaloons to the floor and kicks the off. He leans his head back, and places his hands on his hips; closing his eyes, and allowing the breeze to cool his swollen erect cock. 

"Oh Raymond,...Come embrace me in the moonlight." Elizabeth rolls over onto her side as he climbs into bed with her; as he closes in, kissing her back, and bringing her body ever so closer to him; slipping his cock smoothly deep into her, and pulling her closer. With his strong hands cupping her breasts; he embraces her as tight as he can. As he kisses and caresses the nape of her neck, she plays with the tails of his knotted headscarf, and strokes the edge of her boots along his calves and boots.

Not one word is uttered. Only the roar of the ocean and the creaking hull can be heard, over their gentle moans and sighs as he slowly rolls his hips to the ship's rocking motion. His swollen, hard cock feels so soothing to her, right now. Neither one has any intention of climaxing tonight. They are just too tired, but eventually they do reach that state of sexual bliss. She throws her head back onto his shoulder, and squeezes the cheeks of his buttocks as he fills her up with his sacred nectar. "Argh...me boy." she moans, as he smiles, brushes her hair out of her face, and places his hands upon her womb, Elizabeth lowers her arms, and interlocks her fingers with his. As Raymond and Lizzie still joined together as one; they drift off together into a deep, much needed, and peaceful sleep

After escaping the Gallows, and defeating their evil foe; they just want to be close; to hold each other tight; and be thankful to be alive, and home; on their little ship, safe in their cozy warm bed, just the three of them; finally free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months has past; and it is a beautiful, sunny day aboard The Spade Duchess. She sails gallantly on the rolling Spanish Main. Her elegant black sails are fully unfurled, with a good strong wind at her back. Her crew is enjoying this beautiful weather to do their work, make small repairs, and sing ballads and sea shanties. 

Elizabeth sits in the Crow's Nest with her spyglass. The sky is so clear she swears she can Portugal in her glass. She is suddenly joined by a black Raven landing on her shoulder. It hops onto the edge of the barrel; cawing, and pecking at her, signaling her to climb down. "Alright, Carla; I'm going." Lizzie climbs down, while the Raven hops happily along the edge of the barrel. 

Captain Reddington waits for her on deck. Elizabeth says "I was shooed out the Crows Nest by a Crow. How's that for irony?" That made the Captain laugh.

"Raven actually, but yes. I sent her up there to take over. I don't want ye up there in your condition." Red tells her. It's been about three months, and Elizabeth is beginning to show. "I don't want anything to happen to ye and the baby. Ye can scout on deck." Red orders her.

"Aye, Captain. Yer right." She says humbly. 

"Come; walk with me, Elizabeth." Red and Liz take a nice little stroll on deck. They stop and look out over the water together , he wraps his arms around her waist, holding his hands over their unborn child, and reflects upon their new found freedom. "I love ye, Elizabeth. I can't wait for our child to be born." 

Elizabeth turns her head and kisses Red on the cheek. "I love ye too, Red. Neither can I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a cold winters night in February, The Duchess is sails through a patch of rough waters. She rolls over grand waves, and large swells. All hands are on deck to guide her through the storm. The Captain is piloting the helm through the angry watersthe crew is rocked from side to side. Elizabeth tries to make her way through the rain to the stern but struggles to stay on her feet. She hangs onto the base of the mainmast holding her very pregnant belly with her other hand. 

Red spots her as she falls to her knees, crying out "RAYMOND...CAPTAIN, MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

He quickly tells Baz to take the helm, and runs to help his distressed wife. He picks her up and carries Elizabeth below deck. "Brimley, Boil the water. Dembe bring some towels. Where's Carla? My wife is having a baby." 

Red carries her down the passageway, Anslo holds the door, and he carries her Into his cabin. Carla is waiting there with a blanket spread on the floor. Red lays her down onto the blanket, as her contractions get stronger. She cries out in pain. Red sits on the floor behind her; cradling her to support her back, and gripping her hands; He kisses her gently on her brow, to try and calm her. 

Carla removes her pantaloons and bloomers, and runs a warm damp cloth along her inner thighs to soothe her discomfort. She can't see the head just yet. In true Wiccan tradition she lights five white candles and chants Wiccan incantation in Latin for an easy childbirth for Elizabeth; and a strong healthy baby, be it a boy or girl.

The Duchess is still being tossed around by the angry seas beneath them. Elizabeth can not handle it, in her heightened alertness and sensitivity. "Red stops Carla in her chants, "Is there any way ye can calm the seas? The rocking is making her ill." 

"I can't do both. I need focus and concentration for that." Carla tells him.

"Do it, Please. I'm going to be sick." Elizabeth cries.

"Who will deliver the baby, then?" She asks.

"Oyl du it." Anslo speaks up. "Oy delivered me nephew." 

"Alright; So be it." Carla gets up and walks towards the window, and opens it. She turns back to say "Good Luck; Elizabeth." She changes her form into a Raven, and flies out the window, and up to perch on the Crows Nest. Within a couple minutes they can feel the ship's rocking begin to ease. 

"Alroyt Love. Nice an' eezy, Dear. I can see the head." Never in her wildest dreams would she think she see Anslo between her legs, but the dirty old pirate, with horrendous scar on his face, does have a sensitive side. 

"Cum on; Lady Red. Give er one more push, Luv." Lizzie grips Red's hands tight, arching her back pushing against his chest. She screams, and throws her head back onto Red's shoulder. He braces her as she gives it one last push.

"Done!" They hear a little cry, and all breathe a sigh of relief. "Got 'er. Argh, she's a luvly little lass jus loyk 'er mum." Anslo cleans her up, wraps her up in a clean white sheet, and hands her over to her mother. Red unbuttons Lizzie's shirt a bit so she can start feeding her. She has green eyes just like her father. As she suckles on her mother's tit; she instantly grips Red's finger with her tiny hand. He is just overcome with joy over her sweet little face. 

"Congratulations; Captain. Ye hav a luvly daughter. Wot shall ye call 'er?" Anslo asked him. They both looked at each other. 

Elizabeth asks him "Raymond; What was yer mother's name?"

"Agnes. It was Agnes." Red says, somberly.

"I think that would be a lovely name for her; Captain." Dembe says.

They both agreed. "And what was yer mum's name, my dear?" Red adds.

"Katerina. She died of the fever when I was very young." She answers.

"Be it that. Her name shall be 'Agnes Katerina Reddington'."

"Hazaar!" Cheer the Lads. They all raise the Rum in a toast to the happy couple; as the Raven flies through the window, and changes back into her human form. 

"Carla! Come meet our daughter, Agnes." Red her calls to see.

"She's beautiful, Raymond. I'm so happy for you both." Carla always regretted not being able to bear children for him when they were together, but it warms her heart to see Raymond completely happy after all those years of living in fear and sorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the years to come; Captain Raymond Reddington, and his wife Elizabeth continue their legacy as a pair of formidable, ruthless rogues sailing across the seven seas, slipping from port to port under the cloaking fog of Carla's protective conjurings. 

She also acts as nurse, and governess to the Reddingtons' children. They have eight in all. All of them grow up to become magnificent sailors, carpenters, and fighters. They're all pirates, after all; wild and free. They attack when they need to, sail where they want to, and love hard in between. Sailing together with the The Spade Duchess as ghosts to the world.

Red and Lizzie's rare love for each other is never more true, and will never grow old. From that first night she was brought aboard his ship, and until their dying day; they will always find time to open their little window to let in the cool sea breeze, and to make love together in the pale moonlight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
